SEKAI NO AKA HONTOONI KYO
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Este es uno de los tantos universos que existen, se encuentra en la era Sengoku, entrando en la batallas del distrito de Tokugawa... Un joven ingresa en una batalla sangrienta de la cual no podría salir vivo, menos su corazón... LEAN!...cap 2 up!
1. Prologo

**SEKAI NO AKA HONTOONI KYO...**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

**PROLOGO.**

Nodoka Saotome, era el nombre de una joven samurai que luchaba sin descanso alguno, solo por su amo, la mayoría de veces era un ronin ya que escondía un secreto y huía cuando las personas estaban a punto de descubrirlo, ese secreto era que él en realidad era ella, hacía el trabajo de acecino en memoria a su padre, quien había sido un gran samurai en su época, antes de que este muriese ella había recibido el bien mas preciado de su padre, era su Katana, que la llevaba consigo a donde fuese, nunca se separaba de ella, ya que con esta espada a su lado sentía que si padre la protegía, su confianza remotaba en que con ayuda de esta Katana nunca había sido derrotaba y siempre lograba matar a su adversario.

Un día, unos ninjas descubrieron su secreto y estaban dispuestos a matarla, para cuando ya estaba en las últimas un joven apareció y la salvó, lo último que vio fue a este mismo joven observándola antes de perder la conciencia, al despertar de nuevo lo vio, pero solo su espalda, quien diría, este hombre era un dragón, proveniente de China, había llegado al Japón por entrenamiento, se lo veía solo y arisco, pero tenía una increíble paciencia y tacto con las mujeres, por mucho que Nodoka se molestara por que le curó las heridas, sentía gran atracción hacia el.

Ella fue su esposa y de ese amor nació Ranma, un niño sombrío, que no sonreía mucho, quien fue entrenado por su madre en el arte de las espadas y por el Viejo maestro de su padre, no conoció mucho a Genma, lo único que sabía era que era su padre, no tenían buena comunicación mas por que Ranma era rebelde; Genma murió cuando Ranma tenía 8 años de edad tras una gran batalla de la cual Ranma no tiene recuerdos.

El único recuerdo que su padre le dejó fue uno de sus bigotes, mejor conocido como el bigote del dragón, que se dice que posee un gran poder, pero no sabe cual, solo ha seguido la recomendación de su querida madre, Nodoka, quien le había dicho que nunca se quitara ese bigote, ya que era su sello y muchas cosas malas podrían pasar si se lo quitase.

Él llevaba el apellido de su madre, era conocido como Ranma Saotome, quien vivía junto a su madre, que por mucho que pasara el tiempo seguía igual, medio siglo ha pasado desde la muerte de su padre, su madre era su única familia y la adoraba con todo su ser, tienen una simple casa muy humilde, y sencilla, con grandes campos de plantas alimenticias y medicinales.

Quien diría que un día pacifico todo eso cambiaría... Para bien o para mal, así fue, Ranma tuvo que abandonar a su madre y comenzar un viaje que tal vez nunca se acabaría...

N.A.: Muy bien, esta es una muy rara traducción con la que me esforcé demasiado ya que enrealidad está escrita en Nippon¿la autora, pues soy yo mismo, sino como mi cerebro se exprimió como pasa y no tengo idea de que hacer me puse a traducir lo que tengo en Nippon, hasta ahora voy bien, eso creo... ya que mis amigas estuvieron revisando la traducción y me ayudaron con errores, es mi mayor esfuerzo, espero les guste, aunque solo es el prologo, ya que traducir es dificil y mas cuando en Castellano se hacen frases que para nosotros tienen un sentido reversado...

Por fa, espero que manden Reweus para que me digan que les pareció...


	2. Ashita no Haiiro

**SEKAI NO AKA HONTOONI KYO...**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

**Notas: **me explico:

_...hola... _pensamientos

...hola... dialogo

cambio de escena

gracias...

**Capítulo 1: **Ashita no Haiiro.

Era un salón de bebidas, ahí se encontraba Ranma, tomando sake como era de costumbre¿afuera?... pues llovía, como si el cielo quisiera inundar la tierra pero sin poder lograrlo, sorbió el ultimo trago de sake y fijó su mirada a la ventana, al parecer un día de gris, sacó su trompo de entre sus mangas y lo hizo rodar encima de la mesa, en donde se lo quedó observando un rato, acordándose de su madre, quien le decía, cuando pequeño, que en los días como estos era que Amaterasu estaba descansando.

Se ríe por ese recuerdo y se vuelve a servir sake para así seguir tomando, pasa su manos por detrás de su nuca y se coloca la trenza sobre su hombro, su larga trenza que llegaba hasta mas debajo de sus caderas, la odiaba, solo llevaba a así el cabello por que su madre quiso como un recuerdo a su padre, siempre le había dicho que se parecía demasiado a él y mucho mas con la coleta. Suspiró fuertemente mientras bebió su trago.

...Madre, siempre me hablas de mi padre pero... yo no lo recuerdo...-sonríe al mirar por la ventana y acordarse de su madre sonriéndole.

* * *

...Akane, Shiko!...-les llama Kasumi al momento en que ingresa al dojo en donde encuentra a las dos chicas a la defensiva, Akane tenía unas cadenas en las manos, mientras que Shiko sostenía dos dagas en ellas, se veían muy concentradas.

No había diferencia entre ella, ya que las dos eran iguales en aspecto, la mayor de las dos era Shiko con 17 años de edad, era experta en ataques especiales con armas y espionaje, además de saberse a la perfección toda clase de técnicas especiales en ataque; muy delgada, de poco busto y cadera, pero muy bonita de rostro, sus ojos eran de un café verdoso, preciosos ojos para ser exacto, su mirada penetrante y bella sonrisa, su piel blanca y suave, su cabello largo, lacio y de un azul marino bien oscuro que parecía negro, tenía un flequillo peinado hacia un costado y su cabello cogido en una trenza gruesa, estaba vestida solo con la parte de arriba de su Kimono, un kimono de color negro, Akane por su parte, de 16 años, era mas baja, tenía mas busto, y un poco mas de caderas, su cabello era azulado y no tan largo, lo tenía cogido con un pequeño laso al final, también tenía una linda sonrisa y sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate, su piel era blanca, llevaba la parte de arriba del kimono, que era de una color azul marino como el cabello de su hermana, las dos son descendientes de una secta de ninjas, ellas son hijas del líder, pero por el momento su padre no se encontraba, ya que había comenzado la guerra y al Daimio al que servían les habían pedido hombres para combatir.

El príncipe y heredero del Daimio Tokugawa, a sus 19 años, había pedido el desposar a una de las hijas de la dinastía Tendo, pero como es costumbre, ninguna mujer se puede casar a no ser que el mayor de la familia lo esté, Kasumi era la hermana mayor, con sus 20 años aun espera el verdadero amor, ella había sido escogida para contraer nupcias con un joven médico quien desconocía, se había resignado ya que era mejor así para dejar que una de sus hermanas se casase con el príncipe, algunos de los hombres de su padre decían que era para mantener a la secta ligada a obedecer al Daimio y por eso no les convenía, pero su padre pensaba que si una de sus hijas se casaba, le convendría ya que pasaría a ser princesa y liberaría a su secta del pacto para así sacrificarse como obsequio con tal de que se les regrese la libertad y que puedan ocultar su secta en cualquier otro lugar.

Nabiki, era otra de las hermanas, tenía 18 años de edad, era madura, pero muy tacaña, siempre andaba pillándote para sacar provecho, las cuatro hermanas fueron entrenadas para cumplir como ninjas, pero al parecer a las que mas le interesaba eso era a Akane y a Shiko, al la final Nabiki había sido la escogida para casarse con el príncipe y liberar a la secta, ella lo había tomado muy bien ya que le convenía por los lujos que podría ganar quedándose con el príncipe, pero Shiko y Akane pensaban de manera distinta.

...oigan, llegó una carta, papá regresa acompañado del prometido de Kasumi el día de mañana...-ingresa Nabiki vestida con un ostentoso kimono que la hacía ver muy atractiva

...¿enserio hermana?...-pregunta Shiko emocionada y fijándose en ella al momento que bajaba la guardia, Akane lo aprovechó para atacar

...si¿no es una buena noticia, por fin conoceremos al novio de Kasumi...-le sonríe Nabiki

...Auch!...-exclama Akane al momento que Shiko solo alza el brazo y con su codo le golpea la cabeza haciéndola caer contra el piso

...¿no te contentas hermana?...-pregunta Shiko mirando a Kasumi

...este... si...-responde resignada

...oye, ya deja que me levante!...-reclama Akane que se encontraba contra el piso y con el pie de Shiko encima presionándola, Shiko solo levanta el pie y se retira hacia donde se encuentra Nabiki

...y ya has conocido al príncipe?...-pregunta Shiko al momento que se retira con su hermana, con quien mejor se llevaba

Se retiraron al comedor en donde se encontraba servida la comida, Kasumi estaba repartiendo el arroz al momento en que ellas tomaban sus respectivos asiento, Akane, hambrienta cogió su pomo y comenzó a comer, Shiko, en cambio seguía conversando con Nabiki, ahora hablaban de ropa y la moda que debería vestirse en estos tiempos.

...yo siempre he querido ir a China...-comenta Shiko

...un viaje tan largo, yo preferiría viajar por todo Japón, tal vez convenza a mi esposo de que mande de viaje después de casarme...-comenta Nabiki

...pero Nabiki, estamos en guerra!..-exclama Akane ingresando en la conversación

...y eso que!... se supone que yo voy a pasear no a luchar!...-responde

...igualmente Nabiki, cualquier cosa podría pasar...-dice Kasumi mientras se disponía a comer.

Akane se dio cuenta que Shiko se encontraba observando hacia fuera, donde se veía todo oscuro por que continuaba lloviendo, ella también fijó su mirada, pero no notó nada, Shiko, de pronto se levantó y con braveza corrió las puertas cerrando la vista hacia fuera.

...no me gusta la lluvia...-dijo mientras regresó a sentarse y a comer

...si tienes razón es un tanto molesta...-concluye Nabiki

...quieres mas verduras?...-pregunta Kasumi

Akane aun no entendía el porque sus hermanas no les gustaba mucho la lluvia, ella sabía que estaba relacionado con mam�, pero no lo recuerda, sino que solo le trae sentimiento extraños, a ella si le gusta la lluvia.

* * *

Aoshi es el príncipe del Daimio Tokugawa, un joven, alto, guapo, apuesto, de buen porte y distinción, vestía como todo un príncipe de la época y ahora se encontraba en el pasillo observando la lluvia, sonríe al verla y luego extiende una mano, topando unas gotas que caían del techo, mira su mano y en la gota se veían restos de flores y hojas marchitas. Chisuka pasaba por ese mismo lugar, ella era la hermana menor de Aoshi con solo 12 años se portaba con gran distinción y mostraba gran madurez aunque era todo lo contrario, ella se lo quedó observando un poco.

...pasa algo?...-pregunta a su hermano

...me encanta la lluvia...-sonríe

... si, se siente fresco...-comenta Chisuka

...espero que a mi futura esposa también le guste...-comenta Aoshi

...¿estas ansioso por casarte?...-pregunta su hermanita dirigiéndole una tierna mirada

...no...-niega su hermano

...entonces por que decidiste que era tiempo de casarte?...-

...no se, tal ves quiero ocuparme del puesto de Emperador lo antes posible...-indica Aoshi

...no podrás hacerlo hasta que el abuelo consienta que ya eres capaz de tomar el mando, de seguro el puesto irá directo a manos de nuestro padre...-comenta Chisuka mientras se sienta en el filo del pasillo que daba al jardín imperial, que era muy grande.

...sabes bien que si mi padre logra controlar todas la regiones seré yo el emperador...-responde Aoshi

...igual da, primero será el antes que tú...-suspira Chisuka

...lo se...-

...¿y sabes quien va a ser tu futura esposa?...-Chisuka vuelve a observar las gotas de lluvia

...aun no lo se...-niega Aoshi-...no me han querido decir nada desde que pedí desposar a una de las hijas de Soun Tendo...-

...una de las hijas del jefe de la secta ninja!...-se sorprende Chisuka

...pienso que es la única manera de mantener a la secta ninja bajo nuestro mando ya que teniendo a una de las hijas de su jefe, harían cualquier cosa por ella...-responde Aoshi

...¡hermano, pero... ¿qué estas diciendo!...-exclama Chisuka muy consternada-...�¿acaso no te importan los sentimientos de esa joven!...-

...por el bien de Japón alguien tiene que hacer sacrificios...-dice mientras se retira.

...hermano...-susurra Chisuka al verlo partir

..._no me quiero casar, no quiero hacerlo con alguien que me va a terminar odiando_...piensa mientras se dirige a su habitación

* * *

Soldados ninjas cansados de batallar se dirigían de regreso al gran distrito de Edo, que todavía era muy pequeña para ser considerada como ciudad, se veían muy cansados, y uno que otro siendo ayudado a caminar por un amigo, el jefe de la secta se encontraba vestido con armadura de samurai, mientras montaba un gran caballo café, estaba seguido de sus mas fieles sirvientes, se veían las salpicaduras de sangre por toda su armadura, tenía una vendaje en su brazo derecho que estaba totalmente cubierto de color rojo, haciendo entender lo mal que estaba y que podría llegar a ser amputado.

El Doctor Ono, se encontraba ahí, como medico de guerra el curaba y atendía a los heridos de la secta ninja, el también era un ninja, pero se había dedicado mas a curar a las personas como una devoción, solo luchaba cuando veía necesario, pero nunca llegaba al punto de matar, él tenía 24 años y estaba comprometido con la hija mayor del jefe de la secta, aun no la conocía pero le habían hablado muy bien de ella, seguro que era una persona muy hermosa y bella.

...doctor Ono...-le llamo uno de los ninjas-...¡venga, rápido!...-

...¿pasa algo?...-preguntó Tofu al acercarse y arrodillarse a un lado de una joven ninja mal herida

...Mukuro comenzó a remecerse del dolor...-indica un ninja que se encontraba a su lado

...a ver, déjenme ver...-dice el doctor a medida que todo el grupo se detiene y comienzan a descansar.

...estamos en mala posición, cualquiera nos podría llegar a atacar en cualquier momento...-dice Soun al momento en que se bajaba del caballo, de pronto unas flechas cayeron cerca del caballo haciendo que este saliera corriendo muy asustado

...¡nos atacan!...-dijo uno de los ninjas poniéndose a la defensiva

...dispérsense, esperen mi señal!...-ordena Soun-... ¡Doctor Tofu, llévese a los heridos a un lugar seguro y protéjalos!...-

...si...-Tofu hace exactamente lo que le habían ordenado

De ahí vino el silencio completo, no se escuchaba nada a no ser el susurrar del viento, de pronto unos gritos ahogados y d nuevo el silencio, Soun estaba escondido y listo para atacar, se escuchaba unas pisadas que se acercaban y alguien se quedó parado enfrente suyo, solo veían lo que parecían ser una especie de botas gruesas de color negro y una larga capa.

...se murieron...-dijo una gruesa voz que se escuchaba despreocupada

...-Soun no dijo nada, solo hizo un ademán a sus ninjas para indicarles que saldría a ver quien era y que estuviesen preparados

...veo que los tienes bien entrenados...-comenta de nuevo la voz-...pero quienes querían atacarlos eran solo 5 ninjas poco capacitados, los últimos que quedaban de la batalla de hace 3 días...-

...¿quién eres?...-Soun por fin salió de entre las ramas del árbol

...un mercenario que viaja por el país para cumplir con una simple misión que le fue encomendada...-responde el joven mientras le sonríe despreocupadamente

...tu nombre...-

...ah, me llamo Ranma Saotome...-se presenta

...¿y que quieres?...-

...preguntar en que dirección se encuentra Edo...-sonríe

...en esa dirección, recto hacia el noreste...-indica Soun mientras señala el camino que estaban siguiendo

...gracias...-Ranma le da la espalda y comienza a caminar en esa dirección

...¡Ranma!...-le llama Soun

...�?...-lo mira

...ven con nosotros, quisiera proponerte algo...-dice Soun

...¿a que se refiere señor?...-pregunta Ranma acercándose

...quiero que vengas con nosotros a Edo...-

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y Shiko no podía dormir, Akane se encontraba al lado de su futón, se movió un poco mientras Shiko, recostada boca abajo siguió mirando el amanecer que era precioso, se notaban todos los colores en el cielo, las nubes formaban simples figuras que eran muy difíciles de distinguir, pero cuando uno lo hacía se veían preciosas con los diferentes tonos que les brindaba el tímido sol que apenas salía a saludar el rostro de las personas.

...¿en que piensas Shiko?...-Akane rompe el silencio

...en el matrimonio de Kasumi y Nabiki...-responde Shiko mientras se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su hermana

...yo también...-asiente Akane

...¿crees que esté bien el arreglar un matrimonio?...-pregunta Shiko

...aunque sea una tradición, me opongo totalmente...-responde Akane

...yo quisiera enamorarme de mi esposo, quisiera una vida de amor y no de odio y desprecio a una persona que desconoceré hasta después de casarme...-comenta Shiko

...un bonito sueño...-sonríe Akane

...y tu?...-

...quiero a alguien que me acepte por como soy y que no me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero, que no lastime mis sentimientos y que solo me ayude cuando lo necesite...-

...¿y que te quiera?...-

...también...-sonríe Akane

...ya levántate que tenemos que tomar un buen baño y cambiarnos para recibir a papá...-Shiko se levanta

...no, yo quiero dormir un poco mas...-se queja Akane mientras se abraza mas a su futón

...eres perezosa!...-exclama Shiko en tono gracioso mientras pasa por encima de Akane

...luego te alcanzo!...-responde Akane mientras la puerta corrediza se cierra tras la salida de Shiko

Shiko ingresó en el baño después de haber calentado el agua con leña, ingresó en el cuarto de baño, donde se sentó en la gran sala de madera roble, a un lado de esta había un pozo el cual estaba lleno de agua fría, ella se acercó a este y cogió un balde, el cual sacó lleno de agua, arrodillada en donde se encontraba, al lado del pozo, se dispuso a bañarse con el agua helada mientras su piel sentía el frío y mostraba todos sus atributos en el momento que la yukata se pegó a su cuerpo por causa del agua.

Siguió con su baño, para luego soltarse la trenza y comenzar a lavarse el cabello, que tenía una forma ondulada a causa de haber dormido con el cabello recogido de esta forma, comenzó a lavarlo mientras pasaba sus dedos entre la hebras para así poder desenredarlo, luego con una toalla mojada se limpió el rostro el cual vio reflejado en el balde lleno de agua, metió la mano destruyendo su reflejo, luego cogió el balde para poder echarse el agua en la espalda; se levantó para poder desatarse el nudo de la Yukata que estaba totalmente mojada, la cual la colocó en un cubeta para así disponerse a ingresar en la tina de agua caliente, se hundió hasta cubrir su cabeza completamente, soportó la respiración para luego salir exhalando aire, mientras salpicaba de agua todas partes.

Escucho a alguien que se encontraba en a puerta del baño.

...¿si!...-preguntó Shiko

...disculpa, pero aquí te traigo un Kimono, que mi padre te compró para cuando el regresara¿te acuerdas que dijo que quería verte puesto este Kimono y que no lo recibieras vestida de hombre?...-dijo Kasumi al ingresar al baño con su cabello recogido en una coleta con una lazo, tenía su yukata puesta y un cobertor encima por el frío, al parecer recién se había levantado

...si, me acuerdo habérselo prometido...-sonríe Shiko mientras se apoya a un costado de la tina de madera

...espero que le des un gusto portándote como una linda mujer, ya que eso es lo que eres...-sonríe Kasumi al momento en que se retira después de haber dejado kimono al otro lado de la habitación para que no se mojara

...yo solo quiero comportarme como lo que soy...-susurra Shiko mientras se recuesta en el agua-...una guerrera...-se vuelve a sumergir en el agua

Ya casi era medio día y recién estaban ingresando a Edo, Ranma se encontraba entre los ninjas ayudando a cargar a Mukuro, mientras veía como había evolucionado este pueblo desde la última ves que estuvo aquí.

Llegaron a una gran puerta, en donde decía Familia Tendo en letras sumamente grandes y grabadas arriba de la puerta, estas se abrieron dejándolos pasar, al ingresar los recibieron un montón de sirvientes y otros ninjas muy sonrientes al verlos, pero extrañados por la presencia del encapuchado.

...Saotome, quiero que me acompañes...-indica Soun al momento en que se bajaba del caballo con ayuda de varios de sus hombres, caminaba pausado ya que se veía exhausto por haber pasado la noche en vela sobre su caballo

...si...-asiente Ranma mientras lo sigue a el y al doctor Ono quienes ingresaban en la gran casa

Por otra parte en el dojo se encontraba Akane tratando de aprender Kanjis, mientras se los enseñaba Kasumi, las dos vestidas con hermosos Kimonos que parecían princesas de un Daimio en ves de las hijas de un jefe ninja

...Akane, Kasumi..-llega Nabiki-...¡papá ha llegado y trae dos jóvenes con el!...-sonríe al ingresar-...de seguro otro prometido para alguna de nosotras...-

...¿enserio papá está aquí!...-pregunta Akane mientras sale corriendo de la habitación

...¡Akane, espera no corras!...-dice Kasumi-..¡hay que esperar a que papá nos llame para ir a verlo!...-dice Kasumi pero Akane no le hizo caso

Ranma seguía a Soun y a Tofu de cerca mientras observaba el hermoso jardín que tenía en la parte trasera de la casa, en donde se podía ver gran cantidad de flores, estanques a lo lejos y árboles que cubrían totalmente con su sombra, un paisaje hermoso. De pronto notó algo que le llamó la atención, una hermosa mujer se encontraba entre las flores, tenía varios lirios entre sus manos, mientras que la otra la tenía extendida al cielo para que unos pequeños Ruiseñores se posaran en ella, era una verdadera belleza, parecía una diosa, los colores del Kimono la hacían resaltar, colores pasteles pero llamativos con bordados simples aunque muy bien elaborados, el cabello de ella se encontraba totalmente suelto y peinado, de una forma en que parecía tan liso que cobraba vida con su caminar, la delicadeza que tenía al sonreír era increíble y cautivadora, mientras sus manos se veían tan delicadas que con un solo movimiento causaba que el viento se estremeciera.

...Shiko, mi pequeña...-llama Soun

...¡padre!...-exclama la momento en que se acerca apresuradamente a donde se encuentra Soun, dejando a los Ruiseñores en el aire, quienes la perseguían divertidos, su mirada cambió cuando se acercó a él-...�¿estas herido pap�¿qué fue lo que pasó!...-

...no te preocupes, no es nada, el es el Doctor Ono, el prometido de Kasumi, me atenderá...-Soun ingresa en una gran habitación-...por favor, quiero que lleves a este joven a una habitación...-ordena señalando a Ranma

...si...-asiente Shiko mientras se retira u cierra la puerta corrediza de la habitación en donde se encontraba su padre-...sígueme...-dice al momento en que se da vuelta y queda frente a Ranma, a quien el sonríe.

Akane llegó a la habitación de su padre mientras este estaba siendo curado por el doctor Tofu, se veía totalmente emocionada, hasta que vio la herida de su padre, su mirada cambió totalmente.

...¡pap�¿qué pasó!...-preguntó Akane mientras se acercó y se sentó a su lado

...no es nada Akane, estaré bien...-le sonríe Soun

...espere un momento, no se mueva...-dice Tofu mientras le vendaba la herida

...Akane, llamarás a tus hermanas esta noche, para que vengan a mi habitación y hablaremos...-ordena su padre

...claro...-asiente Akane mientras se retira

Ranma observaba a Shiko, no podía dejar de hacerlo, le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero no sabía a quien, tal ves era por esa postura y su forma de caminar o solo por que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

...por favor, ingresa aquí...-Shiko abre la puerta corrediza de una habitación que tenía una discreta vista a los bosques y a la montaña

...bonita vista...-comenta Ranma antes de ingresar

...si, esta era la habitación preferida de mamá...-comenta Shiko mientras comienza a abrir los armarios y puertas internas-...si quieres algo solo tendrás que hacer un llamado por esta lámpara, vendrán a atenderte cuando lo necesites...

...gracias...-sonríe Ranma

...no hay de que...-Shiko le responde la sonrisa

...por cierto, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, siento no haberme presentado con anticipación...-

...no hay problema, mi nombre es Shiko Tendo...-hace una pequeña reverencia al igual que Ranma, luego se miran y sonríen

...¡Shiko, Shiko!...-era el llamado de Akane

...¡ya voy!...-responde Shiko-...disculpe, me buscan y tendré que retirarme...-se disculpa

...¿algún día hablaremos?...-pregunta Ranma

...si... con gusto...-Shiko se retira

Akane caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todas partes buscando a su hermana, hasta que al dar la vuelta en una esquina, repentinamente se choca contra Shiko.

..lo siento...-se disculpa Akane

...no, no te preocupes, no es nada...-dice Shiko a medida que se va levantando del suelo y limpiándose el kimono, Akane había quedado sorprendida por lo hermosa que se veía vestida de esa forma, no parecía su hermana Shiko de siempre.

...papá quiere hablar con nosotras esta noche...-avisa Akane mientras le sonríe un poco apenada por haber hecho caer a su hermana

...claro...-asiente Shiko mientras las dos hermanas se retiran juntas

Ya era de noche y Soun se encontraba en el dojo, sentado frente a todos los ninjas de la secta, mientras el daba una orden, Akane y Shiko se encontraban escuchando desde afuera, por detrás de una de las puertas del dojo.

...espera...-Shiko se mete el dedo meñique en la boca, para luego pegarlo contra la tela de arroz que cubría la puerta, así esta se deshizo y se abrió un hoyo lo suficiente grande como para poder observar lo que había dentro, miró por el agujero, Akane hizo lo mismo debajo de ella.

...¿quién es ese hombre que está al lado de pap�?...-pregunta Akane-...¿un samurai?...-se da cuenta de la espada que tenía apoyada a su hombro, mientras este mismo joven se encontraba mirando el suelo

...es muy apuesto¿no?...-comenta Nabiki

...�¡ah!...-exclaman mientras ahogan su grito por no llamar la atención

...¡Nabiki, que susto!...-exclama Shiko

...es malo espiar a las personas y asustarlas de esa forma!..-reclama Akane

...y entonces que se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?...-pregunta Nabiki

...solo poniéndonos al corriente...-sonríe Shiko

...¿ya saben como se llama?...-pregunta Nabiki mientras también comienza a observar por su propio agujero

...¿quién?...-cuestiona Akane

...el samurai...-responde Nabiki

...Ranma Saotome...-dice Shiko llamando la atención de sus hermanas

...¿cómo lo conoces?...-Nabiki se la queda viendo sorprendida al igual que Akane

...papá me pidió que lo atendiera cuando llegó...-indica mientras no presta atención a las miradas de sus hermanas

...valla, pues es muy guapo...-comenta Nabiki

...a mi me da mala espina, de seguro es un aprovechador pervertido...-dice Akane

...no, según veo es uno de los samuráis que va a ser contratado por el príncipe, de seguro lo quiere para que ocupe el lugar de papá después de que nos vallamos...-interviene Shiko mientras observa como su padre seguía dando represarias

...entonces estaría bien tomarlo de amante¿cuánto años creen que tendr�?...-Nabiki llama la atención de sus hermanas-...�¿Qué!...-exclama al ver como sus hermanas la miraban molestas

...Nabiki, te vas a casar, se supone que debes guardarle respeto a tu esposo...-reclama Akane

...y como le guardaría respeto si ni siquiera lo conozco?...-pregunta Nabiki

...eso también es una buena pregunta...-asiente Shiko mientras sigue observando y escuchando

...rayos!...-dice Akane molesta-...¿ya van a salir?..-

...creo que si, es mejor que nos retiremos y vallamos a esperar a papá junto con Kasumi...-propone Shiko

...si...-asienten Nabiki y Akane retirándose de la entrada

Los únicos que salieron de esa habitación fueron Tofu, Soun y Ranma, quienes no pronunciaban palabra alguna, Ranma se quedó observando la hermosa luna menguante que se encontraba en el cielo nocturno, rodeada de hermosas e incontables estrellas.

...ya es hora de ir a hablar con mis hijas...-sonríe Soun mirando a Tofu-...Ranma, quería decirte unas cuantas cosas...-

...¿ah?...-Ranma dio media vuelta para quedar en cara con Soun

...mañana a primera hora iremos al castillo imperial de la familia real Tokugawa para que conozcas al emperador...-ordena Soun

...si, señor...-asiente Ranma, luego Soun y Tofu comienzan a caminar-...si no es mucha molestia...-interrumpe el paso de los dos

...si Ranma?...-

...me preferiría retirar a mi habitación...-dice Ranma

...esta bien, pediré a una de mis hijas que te lleve la cena...-Soun sigue su camino acompañado de Tofu

Ranma los vio partir, para luego mirara por ultima ves la luna y así dirigirse a su habitación.

Soun y Tofu se encontraban sentados en la gran habitación en donde tenían la comida servida en frente suyo, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shiko y Akane se encontraba frente a ellos sentadas, sin la comida puesto que ya habían cenado, así que estaban en buena postura, mostrando sus modales con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a su padre a los ojos y menos al invitado.

...hijas mías, quiero presentarles a Tofu Ono, una gran guerrero Ninja de la secta ninja del norte, de la cual el es el hermano del jefe, también es medico muy capacitado que me ha curado a mi y a diversos aprendices que han salido heridos en estas batallas, el pidió la mano en matrimonio de una de ustedes, así que se la concederemos por pertenecer a una larga tradición familiar de ninjas como debe de ser, para asegurar la futura descendencia...-suspira Soun mientras observa a sus hijas, ninguna de ellas alzaba la mirada

...mu... mumumu ...-balbuceaba Tofu-...mucho.. gu gugus... to...-dijo a duras penas

...te presentaré a mis princesas, la mayor, Kasumi, de 20 años mi primogénita, la segunda de mis niñas, Nabiki de 18 años, de ahí sigue mi engreída y a quien ya conociste en el jardín, Shiko de 17 años, por último la mas pequeña de todas y consentida de la casa, de 16 años, Akane...-presenta a cada una señalándolas

...sss...s. ss..si...-asiente Tofu

...ahora he decidido que tu futura esposa será Kasumi...-dice Soun

...ara?...-Kasumi levanta la cabeza un tanto extrañada y mira al doctor el cual se sonroja por completo-...si padre, trataré de ser una buena esposa...-asiente Kasumi

...Shiko, pequeña, tu ya conoces a Ranma Saotome, quiero que le lleves la cena a su habitación...-dice Soun dirigiéndose a Shiko quien se levanta y se retira-...Akane, ayuda a tu hermana...-

...si padre...-asiente Akane mientras se levanta y se retira por el mismo lado que Shiko.

Shiko se encontraba en la cocina poniendo los platos en su lugar al igual que el sake, se veía claramente que tendría que hacer dos viajes para poder llevarle la comida a Ranma, por el momento no tenía mucho que pensar, se sentía un tango agobiada por lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, ahora tenía dos hermanas que se casarían, en el matrimonio de Kasumi estaría presente hasta que ella partiera con su esposo al norte, pero en el de Nabiki no, ya que ella será llevada ante el príncipe y como no pertenecen a ninguna rama de la nobleza y menos que no son de familia real, se tendrían que despedir de ella 3 meses antes de ella se case.

Suspira, se siente totalmente triste por este suceso, a Nabiki no parece importarle, pero a ella si, muy en el fondo espera poder conocer lo que es la verdadera felicidad y no lo que es casarse por obligación.

Akane se había quedado observando a Shiko desde la puerta, se veía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero aun así no se confundía en la preparación de los alimentos y en su correcta colocación sobre la mesilla, como quisiera ser como ella, al mismo tiempo de ser ruda tiene una increíble gracia y sobre todo es sensible, admiraba la fortaleza con que su hermana actuaba a muy pesar que sea débil contra todas las contradicciones que suceden a su alrededor, ella mas que nada quisiera ser como Shiko, y no tener que esconderse tras la apariencia de un niño y comportarse toda arisca como siempre lo ha estado haciendo, mas que nada quisiera ser como su hermana Shiko.

...ah, estas ahí Akane, me pegaste un buen susto!...-dice Shiko al darse vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada de Akane

...disculpa Shiko, es que papá me mandó a que te ayudara a servir la cena a ese samurai...-contesta Akane

...entonces, ayúdame con el sake...-sonríe Shiko mientras le pasa la mesilla con el sake en el-...yo llevaré la comida, tu te encargarás de servirle el sake...-

...si...-asiente Akane

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Ranma, esta se encontraba totalmente oscura al parecer nadie se encontraba dentro, al abrir la puerta corrediza se notaba que Ranma se encontraba sentado en una esquina, con los ojos entre abiertos y la espada a un lado, observaba el piso, luego desvía la mirada hasta donde se encontraba las sombras de Shiko y Akane que era iluminadas por la luna.

...disculpa, te traemos la cena...-sonríe Shiko mientras se acerca y deja la cena en medio de la habitación.

Akane por su parte miró con recelo como Ranma observaba a su hermana, se lo quedó mirando de manera exasperante, demostrando claramente los celos que le provocaba que un hombre observara a Shiko mientras desaprobaba a totalidad la estadía de ese sujeto en esta casa.

..._parece pervertido_...piensa mientras se acerca con el sake dejándolo a un lado y sirviéndole un poco en el platillo

...a ti no te había visto...-dice Ranma al observar a Akane

...¿qué, se refiere a mi?...-Akane levanta la cabeza observando a Ranma a los ojos, los ojos de este joven eran algo tan extraño en estos tiempos, como los ojos de Shiko, el los tenía de un color azul grisáceo, muy hermosos para ser exactos, por primera ves notó que ese joven era sumamente apuesto, se llevó una gran sorpresa al observarlo de cerca, era realmente apuesto, con una mirada de niño que hacía pensar que fuera un ángel y una sonrisa simplona que demostraba el poco interés que le ponía a las cosas.

...ella es mi hermana menor, Akane...-presenta Shiko

...es muy linda, se parece a ti...-comenta Ranma mientras se dispone a comer de su pomo de arroz.

Como es eso de que "se parece a ti"¿que quiso decir con eso, si ella era tan hermosa como su hermana, así le decía todo el mundo, acaso no era la gran cosa y por eso ese comentario y como que pequeña, ella ya era lo suficientemente grande como para poder llamar la atención y parecer atractiva, por primera ves comenzaba a tener unos profundos celos a Shiko, solo quería que alguna ves en su vida, alguien la notara.

...¿cuántos años tiene tu hermanita?...-pregunta Ranma

...16...-responde Shiko mientras le sonríe

..._hermanita_...eso ya era el colmo, no podía soportar que la llamaran de esa forma, en diminutivo como si fuera una niña pequeña que cuando grande quiera ser como su hermana mayor.

...disculpa...-llama la atención de Ranma y Shiko.

...¿pasa algo Akane?...-pregunta Shiko mientras la mira con desaprobación ya que había interrumpido a un hombre, sobre todo samurai, eso era una falta de respeto.

...yo no puedo permitir que "este"-dijo despectivamente señalándolo con la mirada mientras Ranma tomaba un sorbo de Sake-me diga chiquilla y se quede así, para mi orgullo de ninja es una falta de respeto...-

...¡Akane!...-le reprende Shiko

...déjala...-interrumpe Ranma mientras se queda mirando a Akane, ahora tenía una mirada un tanto divertida por la situación, no mostraba emoción alguna, pero el brillo en sus ojos demostraba lo graciosa que le resultaba tal situación

...¿ahora que!...-exclama Akane mientras le responde la mirada efusivamente

...no se porque te molestas, después de todo...-le sonríe pícaramente mientras deja su platillo de Sake a un lado en el suelo-...en realidad eres una chiquilla, la pequeña hermanita de Shiko, nadie te va a cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana, ya que los hermanos mayores están hechos para ir tras la sombra de los mayores, por mucho que llegase a superara a su hermosa hermana mayor, ni si padre ni nadie conocido o desconocido lo notaría ya que para ellos su hermana mayor es mucho mejor y mas femenina...-cierra los ojos.

...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-Akane mostraba estar muy contrariada al mimo tiempo que llena de iras.

...sigue teniendo el cuerpo de niño, siquiera es suficientemente alta como para decir que ya es adulta, además de que es poco atractiva, por mucho que su rostro sea bonito, muestra ser muy entrometida...-suspira y le sonríe mientras se apoya de manera divertida a su mano que estaba sobre su rodilla, mientras observaba muy divertido la reacción de Akane-...ah, y antes de olvidarme, déjeme decirle que la forma en que sirve el sake es poco femenina, mas parecer hombre ingresando sin siquiera quedarse callada e interrumpir a cada rato con miradas efusivas y muecas raras en la conversación de sus mayores... yo diría que necesita aprender buenos modales...-

...�¡pues para tu información yo tengo muy buenos modales y no soy tan patana y malcriada como usted!...-responde en voz alta

...ahora estas mostrando serlo...-sonríe Ranma mientras se dispone a comer

Akane lo único que hizo fue levantarse de ese lugar y salir por la puerta a paso apurado y pisando fuerte, no podía aguantar las iras que sentía, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, pero lo único que hizo fue ir a darse un buen baño, era lo mejor, así se podría relajar...

A penas salió Akane Shiko corrió lo mas rápido posible y se postró frente a Ranma reclinando su cabeza contra el piso y sin alzarla.

...pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermana...-dice mientras se mantiene en esa posición, Ranma solo seguía comiendo. Shiko no se movió en un buen tiempo hasta que Ranma hubo terminado su cena.

...no digas ridiculeces que lo que ella haga no es tu culpa, tu no debes de pagar los platos rotos cuando fue un animal quien los rompió...-le sonríe

...iré a hablar con Akane...-Shiko coge las dos charolas, una encima de otra ya que ahora no había nada servido en ellas, y se las lleva.

Ranma se volvió a apoyar a la pared y después de la salida de Shiko, cerró los ojos, no había viento esa noche, solo cerró los ojos y la leve iluminación que brindaban las velas se fue extinguiendo, no se sabe como, pero las llamas se fueron haciendo pequeñas hasta extinguirse.

* * *

Ryoga y Shun se encontraban caminando entre los sembríos de arroz, de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente, se estaban mojando así que Ryoga sacó su paraguas y se colocó debajo de este para protegerse de la lluvia mientras esta se intensificaba, Shun por su parte solo se colocó la capucha para poder cubrirse un poco de la lluvia.

...eso no va a impedir que te mojes...-dice Ryoga mientras se la queda mirando

...¿entonces que quieres que haga?...-pregunta mientras se lo queda observando, la lluvia ya la había empapado completamente

...bien sabes que podrías acercarte y protegerte de la lluvia bajo el paraguas...-Ryoga le hace señas para que se acerque a su lado.

...no, gracias...-Shun se adelanta-...no quiero estar cerca de un pervertido...-

...ah... este...-Ryoga se sonrojó hasta las orejas-...Shun, esa ves no fue mi intención, ni siquiera sabía que estabas tomando un baño, yo creí que solo...

...�¿Me has visto desnuda!...-Shun reacciona

...entonces...-Ryoga se queda seco.

...yo solo lo dije de broma, no lo puedo creer, en verdad eres un PERVERTIDO!...-exclama Shun mientras se retira totalmente furiosa y comienza a patear todo lo que encuentra frente suyo.

...Shun, espérame!...-Ryoga sale detrás de ella sin importarle mojarse

...¡rayos, no lo puedo creer, en verdad es un pervertido, me debí haber quedado con Ranma, al menos el si respeta y no anda espiando, que odio, por mucho que Ranma diga sus tonterías respecto a mi "cuerpo de niña", no anda pendiente de cuando te bañas!...-exclama para si misma mientras se da cuenta que había ingresado en un espeso bosque-...¿en donde me encontraré?...-pregunta mientras se quita la capucha y mira a su alrededor

...¡Shun!...-escucha el llamado de Ryoga.

...¡que trate de alcanzarme!..-exclama Shun mientras sigue su camino, al parecer había sido buena idea el entrar en ese bosque ya que dentro estaba fresco y las hojas de los árboles apaciguaban la caída del agua, parecía como si no estuviera lloviendo.

...¡Shun!...-Ryoga seguía llamando pero con ningún éxito-...¡no debí haber acordado con Ranma el cuidar a esta niña!...-exclama para si mismo-...pero que digo, si siquiera sigue siendo una niña...-se sonroja-...con ese cuerpo...-se estremece en pensarlo-.. aunque tenga 15 años se ha desarrollado increíblemente...-sigue pensando en voz alta

...�¡AAAAHHH!...-

...¡SHUN!...-grita Ryoga al escuchar un grito que deduce es de Shun, corre en dirección de donde provino ese grito, al llegar se encuentra con Shun tirada en el piso señalando a un arbusto

...ah...-fue lo único que dijo

...¿qué¿qué cosa¿qué pasa¿quién te atacó, estas herida?...-Ryoga se acercó, observó a Shun quien insistentemente señalaba el arbusto mientras lo miraba angustiada, Ryoga también se quedó observando un momento el arbusto, mientras ponía toda su atención, no observaba nada

...a... a a a ... ahí...-dijo Shun pausadamente

...que cosa...-Ryoga se acercó al arbusto y lo miró de cerca, de pronto una rama se movió, se puso a la defensiva y se acercó, de nuevo la rama se movió, acercó su rostro mientras iba a coger la rama, cuando su rostro se acercó a la última hoja de la rama se encontró con un pequeño gusanito de color amarillo pálido entre verdoso, muy lindo y peludo, rompió la rama y se acercó a Shun colocándole el gusano en frente de su nariz.

...AAAAHHHH, QUITALO!...-gritó al momento en que Ryoga se comenzaba a burlar y a reír a carcajadas mientras deja al gusano en otra rama

...¿por ese gusano tanta lata?...-pregunta Ryoga mientras le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo

...si, y que, acaso tienes un problema con eso!...-responde mientras sin aceptar la mano se levanta del suelo y se trata de quitar el lodo que se le había pegado

...se que estas molesta por lo que pasó, yo te pido disculpas...-dice Ryoga sinceramente

...pues con tus disculpas no se olvida el hecho de que me hayas visto desnuda!...-reclama Shun-...no puede ser...-comienza con su teatro-...me violaron con la vista...-exclama mientras comienza a hacer círculos en el suelo a los pies de un gran árbol muy alejada de Ryoga con miles de sombras oscuras a su alrededor

...Shun, por favor...-Ryoga se acerca mientras trata de toparle el hombro, tenía una gran gota en su sien.

...no, ningún favor...-Shun se levanta bruscamente-... me voy a buscar a Ranma...-se dirige por entre unos dos frondosos árboles.

...Shun, Ranma no nos dijo en donde se encontraría...-Ryoga trata de acercarse a ella, pero Shun seguía molesta y seguía con su paso acelerado

...aún así, lo buscaré...-Shun se acerca a uno de ese árboles y se lo queda mirando

...Shun , por favor...-en la voz de Ryoga se escuchaba una suplica

...no...-Shun se da la vuelta y de pronto sintió un pie en el aire, justamente estaba frente a una gran pendiente sin fondo, Ryoga sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando observó que Shun se sostenía con firmeza del tronco y miraba a la pendiente mientras sudaba frío.

Shun solo sintió como la llevaban lejos de la rivera de la pendiente, lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba aferrada y abrazada por un fuerte brazo, que la protegía mientras estaba recostada sobre un fuerte y musculoso pecho, sintió un delicioso calor, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de Ryoga que observaba la pendiente.

...¿estas bien?...-pregunta Ryoga preocupadamente

Shun se sonrojó y abrió la boca pero no respondió, Ryoga solo le sonrió.

...me alegro...-sonríe divertido mientras nota como Shun tenía en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo-...no sabría que hacer si hubieras caído...-suspira

..._se siente bien_...piensa Shun mientras se vuelve a recostar sobre el pecho de Ryoga ..._espero permanecer así para siempre_...suspira mientras tristemente abre los ojos.

...Shun...-le llama Ryoga

...ah?...-Shun levanta la cabeza y mira a Ryoga

...yo...-Ryoga comienza a balbucear mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, era tan bonita, se la veía indefensa entre sus brazos, la quería proteger para siempre, pero el sabe mas que nada que no puede ser así ya que pronto será llevada a su destino y hasta ahora le han dicho cual es este.

...Ryoga?...-susurra Shun mientras baja la mirada y aferra sus manos a su pecho

...creo que deberíamos dejar esto hasta ahí, ya que no podemos dejar la misión a un lado...-Ryoga rompe el silencio, Shun se separa de él y se queda mirando el piso mientras sigue con su mirada baja al piso

...si...-asiente Shun

...ahora lo importante será seguir nuestro camino sin ningún inconveniente ya que con mi protección estarás segura y nadie te hará daño, yo soy muy fuerte...-lo ultimo lo dice golpeándose el pecho orgullosamente mientras comienza a reír a carcajadas.

...claro que no...-niega Shun mientras se sienta en el piso

...¿pasa algo Shun?...-pregunta Ryoga

...quiero que me lleves que Ranma...-dice Shun mientras se cruza de brazos

...pero ya te dije que no se en donde está...-

...pues no me voy a mover hasta que me lleves donde está Ranma...-Shun le vira el rostro

...ahí vamos de nuevo...-suspira Ryoga

...�¿a que te refieres con eso!...-pregunta Shun mostrándose molesta

...a que siempre sales con tus berrinches!...-reclama Ryoga

...pues mi razón es justificable...-

...¿cuál?...-pregunta Ryoga

...de que no quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a un pervertido como tu!...-lo señala acusadoramente con el dedo

...oye, ya te pedí disculpas que mas quieres que haga!...-

...que me lleves con Ranma!...-ordena

...que no se en donde est�!...-responde Ryoga

...pues déjame decirte que te puedes ir marchando por que no me muevo hasta que me lleves a donde Ranma se encuentre!...-exclama Shun abnegadamente

...que quisquillosa eres con tu hermano...-suspira Ryoga mientras suspira

...yo me quedo!...-exclama Shun mientras se cruza de brazos

...tendrás que disculparme, pero no me queda de otra...-Ryoga se acerca y coge a Shun por la cintura mientras la alza y la carga en peso sobre su hombro.

...¡déjame!...-exclama Shun mientras se comienza a mover a medida que Ryoga avanzaba y se agachaba recogiendo sus pertenencias

...muy bien Shun-Dono, continuemos con el viaje...-se acomoda las cosas al igual que a Shun

...¡no me gusta para nada el trato que me das, se lo voy a decir a Ranma!...-

...díselo...-responde Ryoga mientras sigue caminando entre el espeso bosque

...¡déjame maldito pervertido!...-comienza a golpearlo por la espalada y a lanzar patadas que nunca acertaban su objetivo

...pronto perderás fuerza...-comenta Ryoga

...�¡bájame maldito pervertido!...-reclama Shun-...�¡RANMAAAAAAAA!...-

* * *

Esa noche parecía que comenzaría una tempestad, iniciada por el cielo y traída hasta los humanos por los insectos que no dejaban de brindar su canto a los oyentes que estuvieran dispuestos a escucharlos y a agradecerles por la buena fortuna de su aparición para así traer nuevas cosechas a sus sembríos, como si el dios de la fortuna estuviera de su parte.

...Akane, Akane!...-el llamado insistente de Shiko quien caminaba por toda la casa buscando a su hermana.

...¿pasa algo Shiko?...-pregunta Nabiki quien se encontraba en su habitación observando como Shiko caminaba por la casa buscando a Akane

...¿has visto a Akane?...-Shiko se detiene observando como su hermana se levanta y se dirige a donde ella se encuentra

...creo saber en donde se encuentra...-Nabiki sale de la habitación y se dirige junto con Shiko al patio trasero de la casa.

Caminaron por los caminos apedreados que se encontraban entre el pasto, sin importarles que sus delicados pies se mojasen, Nabiki llevó a Shiko hasta donde Akane se encontraba.

Una angosta entrada estaba cubierta por hojas y enredaderas que cubrían totalmente la parte superior de la entrada, adentro había un angosto camino de piedras que llevaba hasta un centro. Un circulo de piedras que tenía una leve cobertura de hojas secas y marchitas, a lo lejos se encontraba un gran ceibo, se muy avanzada edad que estaba recubierto de florcillas y Akane se encontraba sentada a las raíces de este. Shiko se acercó mientras Nabiki solo observaba desde lejos, Akane sabía que sus hermanas se encontraban ahí, pero no decía nada.

...¿por qué tu comportamiento?...-pregunta Shiko mostrándose fría

...que te importa!...-responde Akane

...claro que me importa, soy tu hermana!...-exclama Shiko

...es que ya no lo soporto!...-Akane se levanta bruscamente y comienza a caminar en círculos-...Kasumi y Nabiki se van a casar con personas que desconocen...-

...acabamos de conocer al prometido de Kasumi...-interviene Nabiki-...es un buen doctor y de seguro será buen esposo también...-

...¿y que me dices de tu prometido Nabiki?...-pregunta Akane

...no lo conozco, pero se que será un buen esposo...-responde Nabiki

...¡ves, a eso me refiero!...-Akane se dirige a Shiko-...¡todo esto es una tontería, por que demonios nos tenemos que casar con alguien a quien desconocemos!...-

...Akane...-le llama Shiko

...es una tontera que tengamos que ser abnegadas y tener que ajustarnos a lo que nos pide nuestro padre y nuestros esposos, por que hay que quedarse callada, por que no podemos escoger nuestro futuro esposo, por que no escuchar nuestro corazón antes de tener que casarnos por obligación!...-exclama Akane

...�¡por qué así lo decidimos!...-dice Nabiki

...es nuestra obligación el traer un futuro mejor para nuestro hijos y no para nuestro bien!...-responde Shiko

...pues yo no creo eso!...-niega Akane

...cree lo que quieras, pero es el mundo que vivimos y hay que aceptarlo te guste o no...-Nabiki se retira

...¿y tu lo has aceptado Shiko?...-Akane mira a Shiko

...depende de la situación...-Shiko le da la espalda y se disponía a retirarse

...¿a que te refieres?...-Akane se acerca a ella para tratar de detenerla

...en realidad...-Shiko mira a Akane tiernamente mientras le sonríe-...no lo se...-

...Shiko...-susurra Akane

Notas de la Autora y Traductora (N.A.T): Muy Bien, dejenme explicarles, Dono para quienes no saben es una forma de referencia que se tiene a la persona en femenino a la que se sirve, aquí un ejemplo: Si tu, en Japón, entras a trabajar en una casa como sirviente/a y por decir Anishi es la dueña, tendrías que llamarla Anishi-sama-no-dono ya que es la dueña (dono) y esta casada (sama), pero a las hijas de Anishi las llamarías solo Ryuki-dono, por que son señoritas y no están casadas.

Mas explicito, si sirves a una persona en una casa, significa que sería una falta de respeto que la llamaras con san (Ryuki-san) ya que solo lo usan las personas conocidas por ella, como amigos pero de no tanta confianza o compañeros de escuela que la llamen por el nombre y no por el apellido, aunque se usa regularmente, mas se usa el chan (Ryuki-chan), el dono, en cambio sirve para el sirviente que se refiere a quien sirve en femenino, en masculino es diferente ya que se usa el doru que se escucha mas bien como un dor, ya que la u no se usa mucho, esta ahí solo de adorno.

Ahora si tienen algún inconveniente con alguna de las oraciones o de las explicaciones manden reweus. Arigatou.


	3. Mado no Yuki

**SEKAI NO AKA HONTOONI KYO...**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

**Capítulo 2: **Mado no Yuki.

-...¡¡Mira Ranma, lo hice yo sola!...-Shun coloca una hermosa cena de miso y maseba preparados especialmente para Ranma-..¿qué te parece?...-pregunta-...Haba me ayudó...-

-...pues como se ve no está tan mal...-Ranma le sonríe a Shun-...pero espero que sepa tan bien como se ve...-esto lo dice en un susurro

-...¡¡¿qué has dicho!...-el rostro de Shun cambió a uno lleno de ira, a su alrededor se le notaba el aura de lo molesta que se había puesto por el comentario de Ranma.

-...no, nada...-reía un tanto nervioso por la furia que ahora presentaba Shun

-...¡Shun, no seas tan dura con tu hermano!...-le reprende Nodoka quien se encontraba acostada en un futón, al fondo de la habitación que servía de hogar para ellos, la cabaña era cuadrada, con la puerta de recibidor amplia, el escalón donde siempre dejan los zapatos, una pequeña mesa justo al lado de la cocina, el cuarto tenía especiales decoraciones Chinas, no era muy amplio, pero había sido el hogar del padre de Ranma y ahora era su hogar.

-...si, ya escuchaste a Haba, no seas tan dura conmigo...-se excusa Ranma

-...hump!...-se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda-...iré a caminar!..-sale de la casa

-...pero deberías ponerte algo mas recatado, con eso muestras mucha piel!...-le grita Ranma saliendo detrás de ella

-...¿pues a mi nadie me viene a indicar como debo de vestirme!...-responde Shun mientras le hace ademanes con las manos.

Shun se aleja de Ranma a toda prisa mientras se interna en el bosque, Ranma solo se queda mirando como la silueta de Shun desaparece delante de él; ella llevaba una blusa china de color verde, bien pegada al cuerpo, solo eso llevaba, además de su largo cabello recogido en un alto moño hecho bola, se alejaba algo molesta por el comentario de Ranma.

-...Haba...-Ranma ingresa en la casa-...¿viste como se comporta Shun conmigo, ya no me hace caso!...-

-...tu mas que nadie sabes que ella no está hecha para seguir ordenes, solo seguirá ordenes cuando tu padre así lo decida...-responde Nodoka mientras se levanta del futón

-...papá esta muerto, ¿cómo crees que le dará ordenes a una niñita malcriada?...-pregunta Ranma mientras se acerca a su madre y se arrodilla frente a ella

-...eso solo lo sabe él...-le sonríe-...pero por el momento impide que llegue a enamorarse...-le acaricia su mejilla

-...¿por qué?...-

-...el legado de tu padre estaría en peligro...-le responde

() es el termino que se usa cuando uno habla de su madre, referirse a ella o llamarla, pero solo se usa cuando se habla de la propia familia nunca de la familia ajena, aunque mas se usa el Okaasan, que es como decir madre, pero por tenerle mas respeto, y referirse a ella frente a otras personas.

Ranma abre los ojos para encontrarse dentro de su habitación en la casa de los Tendo, llevaba ahí 5 días, ahora había recordado una de las tantas facetas de mal genio que tenía Shun, esa pequeña malcriada siempre se salía con las suyas, pero aún así no entiende las palabras de su madre, por mas repetidas estén en su cabeza no puede encontrarles un significado.

-...disculpa...-Kasumi abre la puerta corrediza

-...¿si?...-Ranma observa como la joven se hace a un lado para que pudiera salir, así que se levanta y sale de la habitación

-...mi padre te llama para que vallas a hablar con él...-responde mientras le muestra una muy agradable sonrisa

-...iré a su encuentro...-Ranma sigue su camino por los pasillos externos mientras iba admirando el bello paisaje que daban los jardines de la casa.

En el gran dojo se escuchaban unos golpes y gritos, además de exaltaciones, eso era lo único que irrumpía el hermoso cantar de los pájaros.

-...con mas ritmo, estas perdiendo el equilibrio!...-se escuchaba la voz de Shiko

-...muy temprano en la mañana y ya se encuentran entrenando!...-el comentario del Doctor Tofu llega a los oídos de Ranma

-...si, la vida de los ninjas es muy dura...-responde Ranma mientras observa al doctor que se encontraba tomando una taza de té

-...dime, desde cuando estas en esto?...-pregunta Tofu

-...¿a que se refiere?...-

-...¿qué desde cuando eres samurai?...-aclara

-...toda mi vida he sido un samurai...-responde Ranma mientras vuelve a dirigir su mirada al jardín

-...ha de haber sido muy duro...-interrumpe Tofu llamando la atención de Ranma quien vuelve a desviar su mirada para dirigirla al doctor-...haber entrenado mucho tiempo para poder ser un excelente espadachín...-

-...en realidad, mi madre fue quien me entrenó en el arte de las espadas...-sonríe Ranma

-...¿en serio, y tu padre?...-pregunta el doctor totalmente sorprendido ante el comentario

-...murió cuando yo era muy pequeño...-responde-...aparte mi hermana no se por donde andará...-

-...entonces tienes una hermana, ¿cómo se llama?...-

-...Shun...-

-...has de estar preocupado si no sabes donde está...-comenta el doctor mientras sorbe un poco de té

-...en realidad no, ya que seque está muy bien cuidada...-

Otros golpes se escucharon, pero esta ves hubo una repentina caída y un grito de dolor muy agudo, de ahí solo silencio y unos murmullos.

-...ves lo que digo...-escuchan decir a Shiko-...mantén el equilibrio y no solo te guíes por la confianza hacia tu fuerza, ya que no eres muy fuerte, usa la mente quieres?...-

-...si me disculpas, tengo que ir con el señor Tendo, me esta buscando...-se excusa Ranma

-...si, anda no mas, yo me quedo a seguir tomando mi té...-se despide Tofu

Aoshi caminaba muy hosco mientras pasaba por todos las habitaciones en que las puertas se encontraban abiertas, Chisuka salió por una de estas al observar que su hermano iba, al parecer, muy molesto por algo que acaba de suceder.

-...¡hermano, ¿a dónde vas!...-pregunta Chisuka sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Una gran sala central se encontraba llena de todos los terratenientes, generales, capitanes y militares de la nación Japonesa, mientras que el anciano jefe del Daimio Tokugawa se encontraba en el centro de la sala, encima de una especia de pedestal ovalado que estaba cubierto de una tela azul con filos morados.

-...Su alteza!...-Aoshi ingresa abriendo las puertas golpe y llamando la atención de todos

-...si?...-dice el anciano a duras penas

-...¿cómo puede ser posible que el jefe militar Oda Nobunaga, quien a su llegada al poder desbancó al último shogun de los Ashikaga, Yoshiaki, pueda permitir que mi padre, Kojiro Matsudaira tome el poder?...-estalla Aoshi

-...simple, por que de ahora en adelante, Oda Nobunaga será el emperador de Japón hasta que decida suceder a Kojiro el poder...-responde el anciano

-...entonces esperaré ansioso la muerte de Oda y luego la de mi padre para suceder al poder...-Aoshi da la espalda para disponerse a salir de la corte

-...Aoshi!...-le llama el anciano antes de que este saliera-...ven, siéntate un momento...-le indica un cojín frente a él-...estaba por llamarte...-suspira

-...estabién...-Aoshi se sentó con su arrogancia en alto, mientras observaba a su abuelo frente a él

-...como sabrás, querido nieto, tu padre llegará en 15 días, así que ha ordenado que tomes por esposa a la mujer que has elegido y a quien pediste en matrimonio para que se casen 8 días antes de que el regrese...-indica su abuelo-...solo así el te dará la sucesión... ni un día mas, solo 8 días antes de que regrese deberá celebrarse tu boda...-

-...entonces así será...-asiente Aoshi-...buscaré personalmente a mi prometida dentro de 2 días, así solo quedará 5 días para los preparativos...-se disponía a levantarse para partir aceptando que después de todo tomaría el trono de Shogun, lo que tanto deseaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la gran sala, algo lo detuvo, fue el llamado de su abuelo, quien no se había movido y solo le dirigía una seria mirada.

-...y por cierto, Aoshi Tokugawa...-sonríe-...Tokugawa, el apellido de tu madre, hermosa mujer...-suspira mientras se levanta con ayuda de algunos sirvientes y camina hacia el con ayuda de su bastón-...Kojiro también pide que el primogénito varón que tengas con tu esposa se apellide Matsudaira, como el...-lo señala con el bastón

-...¡¿qué dices!...-exclama Aoshi algo contrariado y mostrando un poco de molestia

-...y tu esposa podrá elegir si se quedará con su apellido familiar o adoptará el apellido Matsudaira, pero nunca el Tokugawa...-el anciano abandona la sala a paso lento y muy pausado

-...padre, ¿qué tramas?...-susurra Aoshi para si mismo

-...tómalo o déjalo, es la oferta que te ofrece tu padre...-el anciano se lo queda observando-...el te está ofreciendo lo que querías, ¿verdad?...-

-...acepto cualquier reto que me sea impuesto, además esto lo cumpliré!...-responde Aoshi-...nunca descansaré y no me rendiré hasta ser el Shogun...-

Ranma se encontraba frente a Soun quien tomaba su té, mientras el solo lo observaba, hasta hora habían pronunciado palabra alguna, mientras los dulces que habían sido cuidadosamente servidos por Kasumi se encontraban intactos frente a ellos.

-...Ranma, quería proponerte algo...-Soun es el primero en romper el silencio

-...¿qué es lo que quiere que haga, si se puede saber?...-pregunta Ranma

-...mi propósito al traerte aquí es que quiero que te conviertas en mi hijo...-respondió mientras dejaba su taza de té a un lado y se quedaba mirando seriamente a Ranma

-...¿qué quiere decir con eso?...-Ranma no había tomado tan enserio las palabras

-...como sabrás no tengo hijos varones que se encarguen de la sucesión como jefe de la secta ninja...-suspira mientras baja la mirada hacia los dulces

-...no creo que la idea le agrade a ninguna de sus hijas...-se disculpa Ranma

-...por eso quiero que desposes a una de ellas...-interrumpe Soun

-...lo siento, pero cuando yo llegue a casarme será por mi propia decisión y por que amaré y respetaré a esa mujer...-Ranma se niega

-...entonces serás mi heredero aun sin casarte con alguna de mis hijas, las tendrás que cuidar como si fueran tus hermanas...-indica Soun mientras con los palillos coge uno de los dulce de palpa y lo come

-...si eso es lo que desea no hay nada que pueda hacer...-Ranma coge su taza de té y la sorbe

-...entonces quedamos a mano...-dice Soun mientras se queda mirando a Ranma

-...solo usted queda a mano, yo no he dicho que cederé a esa petición...-suspira Ranma

-...serás nuestra última esperanza...-Soun mira despectivamente a Ranma mientras este se levanta y se dirigía a la puerta

-...no existen las últimas esperanzas...-dice Ranma al momento que abre la puerta-...solo las oportunidades...-termina diciendo mientras sale de una de las salas de té preferidas de Soun

Ahora ya no había agitación alguna en el dojo, solo se escuchaban unos golpes y ruidos por ese lugar, mientras el pasaba por ahí cerca, se detuvo a observar ya que la puerta corrediza se encontraba abierta.

Akane se encontraba entrenando, solo con la parte de arriba del gi, que era de color azul marino oscuro, ella llevaba unas cadenas con las puntas filosas, mientras las movía con mucha determinación sobre su cabeza; Ranma se acerca a la puerta y se apoya al marco observando lo que Akane se encontraba haciendo. De pronto las cadenas de Akane caen al suelo y ella se recuesta totalmente agotada.

-...me doy cuenta de que no has tenido un buen día...-comenta Ranma mientras observa como Akane respiraba agitadamente

-...y a ti... que te importa...-responde agitada por le cansancio

-...solo comentaba...-ríe Ranma, para luego dirigir su mirada al templo que se encontraba dentro del dojo-...¿a quien está dirigido?...-pregunta mientras lo observa con mucha atención y se da cuenta de que frente a cada tabla con el nombre grabado se encontraba un clavel.

-...a todos los que murieron sirviendo al Daimio...-responde Akane de mala gana

-...es un bonito detalle...-Ranma mira a Akane mientras le sonríe

-...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta Akane ago extrañada

-...los claveles...-Ranma toca ligeramente los pétalos de uno de estos.

-...fue Shiko, ella siempre deja claveles cada ves que usamos el dojo...-Akane cruza los brazos molesta por la presencia de Ranma.

Ranma solo ríe, se había dado cuenta de que hablaba muy fastidiada de Shiko, al parecer le había cogido algo de rencor hacia ella.

-...¿acaso no tienes algo bueno que hacer además de venir a molestarme?...-exclama Akane ya fastidiada por como Ranma le sonreía

-...si te molesto me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y así no me acercaría a molestarla...-Ranma hace un ademán de despedirse, pero mas bien parecía que se quería burlar de ella

-...¡¿puedes dejar de hacer esas ridiculeces!...-Akane ya se encontraba harta

-...no son ridiculeces, es mi manera de ser...-Ranma se quedó observando a Akane-...¿algún problema con eso?...-

-...si...-asiente Akane mientras se levanta apresuradamente y recoge su cadena al mismo tiempo, enredándose en ella y cayendo hacia delante, encima de los brazos de Ranma.

Akane alza su mirada y se queda embelesada por los hermosos ojos de Ranma quien le observaba el rostro detenidamente mientras la mantenía abrazada hacia si, solo la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-...eres fea cuando pones esa cara arrugada de enojo, tu rostro sería mas lindo si muestras una sonrisa mas a menudo...-le dice mientras con la punta de su dedo índice le toca la punta de su nariz, Akane se sonroja

-...Ranma...-susurra en algo in entendible para el.

Ranma abre sus brazos y la deja caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras el da la espalda y se retira del dojo dejando a una aludida Akane en el piso con las mejillas mas sonrojadas que al principio.

() Este, como lo explico, veamos... yo nunca me he visto Ranma Nibunnoichi en español, pero esto es lo que Ranma le dice a Akane en Nippon y también está escrito igual en el manga, traduciéndolo del Nippon al Hispano se escucha así, aunque tuve que arreglar un poco algunas cosas por que en una parte decía "fea pones cara esa" y como que no lo pondría igual, ¿verdad?...

-...¿ya llegamos?...-pregunta Shun quien seguía encima del hombro de Ryoga, al parecer este no se cansaba de cargarla

-...todavía no...-responde Ryoga mientras en su rostro se veía el enojo que sentía hacia Shun

-...pues ya deberíamos estar llegando a Akita, salimos de Hakodate hace mas de una semana...-reclama Shun

-...pues debes tener paciencia...-contesta Ryoga

-...sabes, no tengo mucha paciencia, mas si me lleva cargando alguien que no tiene buen sentido de orientación...-se cruza de brazos

-...bueno, pues...-baja a Shun de su hombro-...dígame Shun-dono, por donde debemos de ir a Akita...-

-...bueno, pues según dijo Ranma, era dirigirse resto al este...-comenta Shun mientras piensa al momento en que se arregla el obi

-...pues eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo...-Ryoga se coloca frente a ella-...ir al este...-señala en dirección a unos árboles

-...Ryoga, ese es le norte, el este está de este lado...-Shun señala hacia un sembrío de Arroz.

-...ah, si... lo sabía...-Ryoga cambia de dirección

-...con mucha razón no llegábamos, ves por que reclamaba...-exclama Shun

-...ya pues, no reclames, no me dejaste mas opción que seguir mi orientación cuando no quisiste seguir caminando ya que querías ir con Ranma...-comenta Ryoga mientras siguen ahora en buena dirección

-...y aun quiero regresar con el...-asiente Shun

-...pero antes de que suceda eso, estas a mi cargo, así que no reclames...-dice Ryoga

-...ja!...-Shun exclama despectivamente-...claro que te voy a obedecer en todo...-le vira el rostro hacia otra dirección mientras seguían caminando

Así pasaron las horas caminando y sin detenerse, mientras Shun pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo Ryoga a veces la miraba pero efusivamente mientras ella no se daba cuenta, ahora se encontraba pasando al lado de un lago y Shun se vio reflejada en el agua, su rostro estaba un poco sucio así que se arrodillo a un lado y se lavó el rostro, Ryoga detuvo su paso al ver que Shun estaba al lado del lago.

-...creo que deberíamos acampar aquí...-Ryoga rompe el silencio

-...si...-asiente Shun mientras sigue mirando su rostro en el agua, los peces se acercan a refugiarse en su sombra

-...yo buscaré leños para prender una fogata, si quieres báñate...-comenta Ryoga mientras deja sus pertenencias al lado de una roca, cuando dijo lo último sintió una fuerte mirada clavarse en su nuca y sus cabellos de la nuca se erizaron.

-...lo hago cuando este segura de que no este viendo...-dice Shun mientras se sienta sobre una roca

-...estabién has lo que quieras...-Ryoga se retira a buscar leños

-...hentai...-susurra, ella sabía que necesitaba un baño, pero no siempre sentía tener el tiempo suficiente o no se lo tomaba por miedo a que Ryoga este cerca después de que le confesara de que la había visto desnuda, necesitaba descansar y tomarse un buen tiempo quedándose dentro del agua, nadando y disfrutando el sentirse libre y relajada, pero no podía, ya que siempre se bañaba rápido por miedo de que ese pervertido la este observando.

Mejor pasearía por ahí a ver que encontraba, tal ves se encuentre con un lugar oculto en el que pueda bañarse relajadamente, mientras esta noche era Ryoga el que se encargaba de preparar la comida.

()Obi es la faja japonesa que se usa con el Kosode, que es un bata doble de mangas cortas, la primera larga y sin mangas que llega hasta los tobillos, la segunda solo hasta las caderas y de mangas cortas de doble grosor que la primera, el obi sujeta el kosode, la unión de las dos partes es lo que llamamos comúnmente Kimono.

()ya han de saber, que significa pervertido o me estuviste mirando o me miraste, depende de la forma en que uno lo diga, si es una conversación entre chicas cuando digas "hentai ano ono" significaría "miraste a esa chica", pero si es con significado pervertido se diría con otra tonalidad de palabras como lo dice Akane "ana hentai o kotoba ri yoh" que significa "este pervertido me dijo que no estoy tan bien" o para que entiendan mejor "este pervertido me dijo que no soy atractiva" como si dijera "me dijo mari macho" pero mas largo, aunque lo que Ranma dice en español, eso de mari macho, en Nippon nunca lo dice, por que "kawai kune" para nada significa eso, significa "no tiene belleza".

Akane ya llevaba un buen tiempo en el baño, recostada en el agua caliente, miraba el techo, pero se distrajo cuando observo una libélula posarse sobre la ventada y notó que el cielo se encontraba cubierto de estrellas, esa visión era muy hermosa y sonrió, de pronto, como si nada se sonrojó visiblemente, se dio cuenta de su reacción y entonces supo el porque, su cuerpo reconocía que le habían afectado bastante las palabras de ese samurai.

-...mi sonrisa...-se repitió mientras con sus manos se cubría el rostro, luego miró su reflejo y se sonrió agraciadamente

-...¿pasa algo Akane?...-pregunta Shiko que se encontraba recogiendo la yukata que Akane había dejado mojada en el suelo

-...ah?...-Akane se sobresaltó y con sus manos deshizo la imagen como si de un pecado se tratara el ver su reflejo cuando mas hermosa se notaba en su reflejo.

-...pregunto que si te pasa algo...-repite Shiko mostrándose un poco preocupada

-...no, no me pasa nada...-ríe Akane

-...bueno...-Shiko se disponía a salir cuando se detiene-...Akane...-

-...¿si?...-responde mientras se recuesta en la madera caliente por el agua

-...espero que no hables mucho con Ranma...-comenta mirándola seriamente

-...por que lo dices hermana?...-pregunta Akane extrañada por el comentario de Shiko quien se la había quedado mirando seriamente como nunca lo hacía

-...solo...-su hermana hace una pausa, estaba pensando en que iba a decir, no estaba segura, tal ves era mejor guardárselo para si misma-...que creo que habría que tomar distancia, después de todo, el será nuestro hermano...-ya está, ya lo hizo, lo dijo así, simplemente.

-...¡¿qué dices!...-exclama Akane mientras se levanta bruscamente de donde se encontraba

-...papá lo ha elegido para que sea su sucesor como líder de la secta ninja...-resopla Shiko, con algo de fastidio

-...eso no es justo!...-Akane sale del agua

-...ya no hay nada que hacer, papá lo ha elegido a él...-niega Shiko

-...pues yo no voy a permitir que un extraño venga y se lleve lo que por derecho es nuestro...-contesta Akane mientras se retuerce el cabello y se comienza a vestir.

-...pues aunque vallas y hagas todo el desastre y reclames todo lo que quieras no creo que papá cambie de opinión...-dice Shiko

-...entonces retaré a Ranma Saotome a un duelo, y si gano el ya no será el sucesor...-resopla Akane

-...has lo que quieras hermanita...-suspira Shiko-...y papá pide otra cosa...-

-...¿qué cosa?...-pregunta Akane

-...mañana haremos unas cena de despedida, por que el daimio decidió que el príncipe deberá estar casado dentro de siete días, así que en dos días vendrá a recoger a Nabiki y nunca la volveremos a ver...-suspira tristemente

-...que dices?...-exclama Akane confundida-...pero como...-

-...acaban de avisárselo a papá, el está destrozado, no creyó que el Príncipe quisiera casarse tan rápido...-responde mientras sale del baño junto con Akane

-...pero esto no puede ser...-Akane caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación de su padre en donde Kasumi se encontraba sirviendo el té a Tofu, a su padre y a Ranma, se quedó observando un momento y se dio cuenta que su padre tenía la carta entre sus manos y aun la estaba observando.

-...padre...-Akane se acerca

-...Nabiki se nos va linda Akane...-fue lo único que dijo su padre

-...no, yo iré a ver a Nabiki, no puede ser...-Akane se levanta y se retira sin decir nada mas.

-...papá...-Shiko se acerca a Soun y se sienta frente a él.

-...mi pequeña, quiero que en cualquier caso, por cualquier cosa mala que me ocurra, espero que tu y Ranma, formen un buena familia...-ante la sorpresa de todos Soun se atrevió a anunciar un compromiso entre Shiko y Ranma.

-...padre...-se sorprende Shiko.

Ranma solo se quedó observando la reacción de Shiko y como todos se lo habían quedado mirando, el no había elegido nada de esto, parecía mentira lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sobre todo tenía que continuar con su viaje.

Akane ingresó en la habitación de Nabiki, en donde ella se encontraba mirando unas muñecas que estaban vestidas con kimonos de varios colores.

-...hermana, no te vallas...-Akane se lanza a las faldas de Nabiki y comienza a llorar.

-...al menos mira lo bueno...-dice Nabiki-..conseguiré lo que yo quiero...-sonríe

-...no es eso hermana...-niega Akane-..es que no quiero perderlo todo, poco a poco estoy perdiendo todo lo mas preciado que he tenido, no solo a ti, ni a Kasumi, papá siempre se va a esas guerra y temo que un día ya no regrese, la secta quedará a manos de otra persona y tengo que luchar por eso, mamá murió, y lo único que me queda es Shiko, pero ella no hace lo posible por comprenderme...-

-...Akane...-ingresa Shiko, estaba algo extraña, su rostro expresaba confusión-..Nabiki...-miró a su otra hermana y unas lágrimas afloraron, se derrumbó en el piso mientras se cubría el rostro con las mangas de su kimono.

-...Shiko...-Kasumi apareció y abrazó a Shiko mientras ella comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

-...¿pasó algo Kasumi?...-pregunta Akane

-...papá decidió que Shiko deberá casarse con Ranma para antes de que el parta a su siguiente guerra...-responde Kasumi.

-...que, pero como!...-exclama Akane

-...si, así lo acaba de anunciar...-asiente Kasumi.

Ahí estaba, justo frente a ellos, al fin lo habían encontrado, el santuario de Pan Gu, el cual había sido abandonado después de la caída del emperador Chuuou en China, ahora descubrirían en donde habría quedado su descendiente, el cual un antiguo Dragón debió buscar hace mucho tiempo.

-...estamos cerca...-indica la anciana mientras caminaba encima de su bastón seguida de dos jóvenes que vestían ropas chinas, la chica tenía larga cabellera morada recogida en dos moños altos, llevaba consigo dos bomboris, el segundo esa un joven de largos cabellos negro y ojos celestes, tenía la cabeza agachada y sus manos escondidas entre sus mangas.

-...¿estas segura de que es aquí abuela?...-pregunta la primera

-...si Xian-Pou...-asiente la anciana

-...espero que Airen haya encontrado ya al descendiente de Pan Gu...-comenta mientras se sienta a un lado de su abuela.

-...si Ranma no lo hace jamás podremos descansar en paz...-termina Muuso

-...lo sabemos pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar...-suspira Cologne-...lamentablemente no tenemos muchas pistas sobre el paradero del único heredero de Pan Gu, pero de seguro que el joven Pupilo se ha de encontrar a unos pasos de él...-

Las montañas estaban muy quietas alrededor de ellos, mientras habían decidido acampar esa noche al pie de la montaña, a la mañana siguiente continuarían con la búsqueda del templo, de seguro el descendiente de Pan Gu se encontrará muy cerca de Ranma y puede ser que muy pronto ascenderán al cielo como lo esperaban.

Akane había pasado toda la noche pensando Ranma, se había dado cuenta que era un intruso en su familia y que se encontraba desmoronándola de poco a poco, ahora el se iba a casar con Shiko, al parecer su hermana se compuso y después de todo aceptó que tendrá que casarse con Ranma, por otra parte Ranma no lo aceptaba, se veía que se encontraba algo distante ante lo que había dicho su padre, pero después de todo a ella no le tocaría luchar contra él, sino esperar a ver que sucederá, era un conformismo lo que estaba teniendo, pero que importaba ahora, algún día, tal vez, pueda que todo esto de un giro.

Despertó de su largo sueño y se dio cuenta que era tarde, la mañana se veía muy despierta así que se levantó y decidió vestirse rápidamente para ir a ver que era lo que ocurriría mas tarde, ese día no tenía ganas de entrenar, así que prefirió solo sentarse a ver como pasaba el tomando el té junto a Nabiki.

-...míralos...-dice su hermana mientras señala a donde se encuentra Shiko con Ranma-...¿quién iba a pensarlo no?...-

-...si...-asiente Akane mientras sorbe su té

-...al parecer Shiko se acostumbró a la idea de que se casará y será la esposa del jefe de la secta Ninja, después de todo ella quedaría como la heredera por ser mayor a ti...-comenta

-...aunque lo haga contra su voluntad...-dice la menor

-...ella tiene su orgullo Akane...-explica Nabiki-...después de todo es nuestra hermana y no se permitirá que un extraño se lleve lo que por derecho es suyo...-

-...pero ella dijo que ya no había nada que hacer contra la decisión de papá...-comenta Akane

-...bueno, pues al parecer esa era la única opción que quedaba...-responde su hermana-...después de todo lo que tu decías sobre que la mujer debe tomar sus propias decisiones creerías que ella dejaría que tomaras ese lugar, prefirió sacrificarse con tal de que tu hagas lo que te venga en gana y obtengas la libertad de expresión que deseas hermanita...-sonríe

-...pero no puede hacer eso...-Akane se sorprende, como puede ser posible que por algo que haya dicho su hermana se sacrifique de esta forma-...¿cómo puedes estar segura?...-le preguntó desconfiando lo que su hermana le decía

-...pues verás hermanita, ante mi, todo es tan claro como el agua...-come una galleta de arroz-...y por otra parte ella me lo dijo hace tres días...-termina

-...¿te lo dijo?...-su hermanita observa su reflejo en el té

-...si, hablamos un momento en el parque, después de que te fuiste, en ese día que no aceptabas la presencia de Ranma...-relata-...ella me dijo exactamente que no quería verte sufrir y que por eso se sacrificará por ti...-coge su taza de té y se queda mirando a Akane-..al parecer papá ya le había dicho que había encontrado un prometido para que se casara contigo Akane, y no con ella...-

-...¿conmigo?...-repite Akane

-...si, Ranma iba a casarse contigo, aun no entiendo la razón por la cual no quería que se casara con Shiko, pero al parecer ella luchó con papá para que fuera ella la que se casara con él, y no tú, así, ella me aclaró que una ves papá muriese en guerra o en paz, tu podrías ser libre y elegir a quien quieras como esposo, que ella no se interpondría...-

-...Shiko hizo eso?...-dice la menor en un susurro

-...si, al parecer nuestra hermana tiene un gran fuerza de voluntad que le permite superar cualquier cosa...-toma su té

-...Shiko...-susurra Akane mientras mira como su hermana camina junto a Ranma, iban conversando.

-...en realidad no me quiero casar...-dice Shiko mientras camina hacia el gran árbol

-...yo tampoco...-niega Ranma

-...quieres? o puedes?...-pregunta Shiko

-...las dos cosas...-Ranma se sienta-...en estos momentos creo que me estoy alejando mucho de la misión que traía antes de llegar a Edo...-

-...¿qué misión es esa si se puede saber?...-Shiko se sienta a su lado

-...es sobre algo que mi padre dejó inconcluso...-responde mientras se recuesta sobre el tronco del árbol

-...y de que se trata?...-

-...¿por qué quieres saber?...-

-...para ver si es que te puedo ayudar...-dice Shiko mientras comienza a desarmar una flor.

-...me iré de aquí dentro de 3 días...-responde Ranma

-...¿te iras?...-se sorprende Shiko

-...si, necesito continuar con la misión...-asiente-...me iré sin decirle nada a tu padre, así no tendremos que casarnos...-

-...gracias...-sonríe

-...¿gracias?...-repite el chico

-...si, por que me das la libertad, otros en tu lugar me hubieran encerrado...-responde Shiko mientras lanza la pétalos que caen como si fueran copos de nieve.

-...no hay de que...-sonríe Ranma, Shiko recoge unas flores mientras él observa como lo hace, cuando ella extiende el brazo derecho se queda observando en la muñequera de ella.

La tenía vendada, como se estuviera presionando sobre una herida reciente, pero ella no había estado en batalla y el doctor Tofu no había dicho nada sobre algún accidente que las hermanas hallan tenido recientemente.

-...disculpa...-llama a Shiko

-...¿si?...-le sonríe

-...¿qué es lo que tienes en la muñeca?...-pregunta Ranma acercándose y tomándole la mano

-...no, nada...-Shiko quita su mano y la esconde por debajo de su kamishimo siguió con lo suyo mientras continuaba son la mano libre recogiendo flores.

El silencio reinó por un largo tiempo mientras Ranma al parecer dormitaba y Shiko se encontraba totalmente concentrada en terminar un adorno de flores.

-...¿tienes familia?...-pregunta Shiko

-...una hermana menor...-responde Ranma-...y mi madre, que ya por los años está enferma...-

-...¿y tu padre?...-

-...no se mucho de él...-niega-...pero mi madre se ha encargado de hablarnos de él a mi y a mi hermana...-

-...¿cómo se llama tu hermana?...-Shiko recoge unos claveles mientras los coloca en la punta de la decoración.

-...Shun...-dice Ranma-...es muy temperamental, no le gusta que la contradigan y siempre se sale con la suya...-

-...veo que la estimas demasiado, ¿en donde se encuentra en estos momentos?...-

-...está viajando por una encomienda de mi padre...-responde Ranma.

-...entonces les dejó algo dicho para que cumplieran después de un tiempo...-cae en cuenta-...sabes, conversar contigo me es agradable.

()el Kamishimo, bueno, si han visto Rurouni Kenshin o InuYasha se darán cuenta que lo que las mujeres cargan encima como un suéter grueso, es decir, si ven a Izayoi (madre de InuYasha) ella, bajo el kamishimo lleva el kimono medieval, en cambio esta ropa que se usa solo cuando uno tiene frío, se hizo popular en la época de la restauración ya que anteriormente la utilizaban solo las personas de alta clase social en Japón, por eso, Tomoe, la esposa de Kenshin, lo lleva en una época en que se encontraba prohibido, como para demostrar que esta de parte de los restauradores.

Shiro: Mas claro, es una chaqueta gruesa y pesada de hombros amplios, que en la antigua era llevaba haori (signo del clan perteneciente) solo lo utilizaban los samuráis, pero en cambio ellos lo utilizaban sin mangas para mejor desplazamientos, mientras que las princesas de las familias reales lo hacían con mangas, por el frío y por que hacía aparentar unas manos mas finas y una figura mas estética, se hizo popular en la era meiji cuando se publicó el decreto de igualdad y que las familias de plebeyos podían tener apellido.

Shiko: gracias onii-chan, no sabía como explicarlo, creo que hacía un enredo.

Shiro: si, soy el mejor, jeje...

Shiko: no es para que te lo creas...

Bueno, ese fue todo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, las aclaraciones tuve que hacerlas ya que traduciendo uno se demora hartísimo, por cierto, no voy a traducirles Reweus, lo que si les voy a pasar son los Reweus en español, me gusta leer que si les ha gustado la trama de la historia, por eso la voy a continuar traduciéndola y dando clases de japonés mientras leen, así aprenderán un poco mas de mi cultura.

Adiós...


	4. Kokoro Kagi

**SEKAI NO AKA HONTOONI KYO...**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

**Capítulo 3: **Kokoro Kagi.

Era de mañana, solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran a recoger a Nabiki, habían mandado a decir que iba a venir el príncipe en persona, Nabiki no se veía nerviosa en absoluto, Akane si lo estaba y por eso decidió encerrarse en una habitación junto con Ranma, Kasumi, Tofu y Nabiki, nadie decía nada.

Kasumi servía el té, mientras Akane seguía observando como Tofu se comportaba totalmente nervioso frente a Kasumi, le parecía divertida esa situación, de pronto Nabiki se levantó y se acercó a la puerta corrediza.

...voy junto a papá...-responde Nabiki mientras se retira y cierra la puerta.

...también tengo que servirle el té a papá...-Kasumi se levanta con la bandeja

...yo... yo te ayudo Kasumi...-dice el doctor mientras se levanta bruscamente quemándose con el té que le cayó en su pie-...hhhaaaayyy...-

...¡pero doctor¿qué hace!...-exclama Kasumi un tanto divertida, Akane se reía levemente tratando de disimular la risa por la situación.

...no nada...-niega Tofu y se comienza a reír

...venga a la cocina y le pondremos agua fresca en el pie...-dice Kasumi

...pero eso no queda muy lejos...-Tofu sale nervioso detrás de Kasumi

...no doctor, no lo está...-ríe Kasumi

...uf...-suspira Akane

…sientes que el pecho te oprime¿verdad?…-pregunta Ranma

...¿a que te refieres?...-Akane mira a Ranma un poco desconfiada

...por lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor...-Ranma le responde la mirada con una sonrisa

...no, claro que no...-niega Akane virándole el rostro

...en realidad eres linda...-comenta Ranma mirando al jardín, Akane se sonroja ante este comentario y se cubre el rostro temiendo que alguien llegue a verla-...pero tu forma de ser deja mucho que desear...-

...¡a ti que te importa como soy!...-reclama Akane

...pues, si me importa...-responde Ranma-...y me gusta mucho que te hagas notar, aunque sea como una niña malcriada, pero te haces valer y notar ante tus hermanas con tu forma ser...-se levanta

...oye, a que te refieres con eso!...-la chica parecía molesta

...me gustas pequeña...-sonríe Ranma y se retira

..que...-Akane se quedó perpleja, no sabía como reaccionar, se sonrojó totalmente y con su mano se la pasó sobre su frente-...no...-niega-...no es cierto...-mueve su rostro negándoselo.

Shiko recién había salido de tomar su baño, ahora se encontraba en el jardín, cerca de la habitación de su padre, como su padre había pedido nuevamente, se había vestido como una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer, ella siempre complacía a su padre, por mucho que le doliese el orgullo lo hacía solo para verlo feliz.

...aquí has estado Shiko...-Nabiki se le acerca, justamente ella iba camino a la habitación de su padre.

...hola hermana...-sonríe Shiko

...de momento me siento extraña...-le confiesa Nabiki

...¿a que te refieres?...-pregunta la menor

...no se que sentir en este momento, es el día en que me voy y nunca las volveré a ver, a muy pesar de que de hoy en adelante conseguiré todo lo que me proponga no evito el sentirme así...-Nabiki baja la mirada

...yo también siento lo mismo, no solo por mi...-Shiko se acerca a un árbol donde unas avecillas se encuentras en una rama, estira la mano y el ave se posa sobre sus dedos-...sino por ti, por Kasumi, por Akane y en especial por papá...-acaricia el ave

...yo quisiera siempre estar en contacto con ustedes...-comenta Nabiki

...lo estarás, no te preocupes...-sonríe Shiko

...espero que tengas una linda boda con Ranma...-desea su hermana

...tu también...-responde la menor al tiempo en que Nabiki se iba en dirección a su habitación, la avecilla se escapa de sus manos y se va alejando mientras Shiko sonríe y la persigue-...oye, espera...-

* * *

Aoshi se encontraba en su mikoshi, mientras por la ventana observaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Edo era una ciudad pequeña, pero poco a poco iba incrementándose su población, no había duda que dentro de muy poco tiempo se encontrarían con una gran y potente ciudad en donde el reinaría impetuosamente. 

...su alteza, el dojo de los Tendo se encuentra frente a nosotros...-avisa uno de los vasallos.

...entonces dejenme bajar...-ordena Aoshi y el mikoshi es puesto en el suelo, sus cortinas se abren y dejan ver a Aoshi, quien se baja de su medio de transporte y camina en dirección a la puerta que se abre ante el y luego se cierra dejándolo dentro.

...su alteza...-repetían todos agachados dentro del dojo, Aoshi siguió su camino tranquilamente pasó por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno amplio que conectaba justamente a la habitación de Soun.

...quisiera ser como tu, libre...-escucha decir y mira hacia un lado, donde se encuentra con Shiko, quien traía puesto un hermoso kimono de colores vivos y brillantes, muy llamativos, su cabello cogido en una alta coleta, nada femenino, pero se veía muy bien ya que su cabello azul marino caía formando leves remolinos a lo último, sonreía muy bonito y era hermosa, dejo libre un azulejo que se fue volando a lo lejos sin decir adiós ni mirar atrás.

Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, era muy linda, preciosa para ser exactos.

...buenos días, su alteza...-Soun salió a su encuentro y haciendo una reverencia lo saludó.

...buenos días Soun...-dijo Aoshi sin dejar de admirar a Shiko-... ¿quién es ella?...-pregunta señalándola con la mirada

...mi tercer hija, Shiko...-responde Soun-... ¡Shiko, pequeña, por favor, avisa a tu hermana que su prometido ha venido a recogerla!...-le ordena desde donde se encuentra

...si, padre...-asiente Shiko y con una reverencia se retira

...está decidido...-Aoshi mira a Soun quien se lo quedó mirando extrañado ante los que acaba de decir

...disculpe su alteza...-

...la quiero a ella de esposa...-ordena

... ¡que¿pero que dice!...-exclama Soun sorprendido

...quiero que su tercer hija, Shiko, sea mi esposa...-repite Aoshi ahora mirándolo de frente.

...lo siento...-se niega Soun-...pero ella está comprometida para casarse con un samurai...-aclara-...por eso no está disponible...-

...que no escucho!... eso no me importa, yo la quiero a ella por esposa...-reclama Aoshi caprichosamente

...pues no se va a poder...-Soun responde con una mirada desafiante

...pues, tendrá que ser, ya que si no recuerda esto lo hacemos como un pacto de liberación o prefiere seguir como esclavo del Daimio Matsudaira...-dice Aoshi, en eso, si tenía razón.

()Mikoshi es el transporte en donde solo viajaban los príncipes pertenecientes a familias de gran poder, en la actualidad solo se usa para trasladar a los santos y los monumentos en las festividades.

* * *

Shiko se encontraba con sus hermanas en la habitación de Nabiki en donde ella se encontraba guardando sus cosas en un baúl, solo llevaría lo importante como lo había dicho Kasumi, Akane y Shiko se encontraban observando sentadas la primera en el filo de la ventana y la segunda en el suelo, mientras Kasumi le pasaba algunos kosode y obi a Nabiki. 

...recuerda ser buena esposa...-aconseja Kasumi

...acuérdate de nosotras siempre...-dice Akane

...y recuerda que nosotras también te tendremos presentes...-termina Shiko con una sonrisa.

..Si...-asiente Nabiki y se abraza a Shiko, luego Akane también se abraza a ellas y por último Kasumi, era un abrazo de hermanas que nunca olvidarían ya que sería la última vez que verían a una de ellas.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe y las hermanas se separaron y miraron quien era el que había ingresado de golpe, era Soun, quien iba seguido de Ranma, se acerca a Shiko y la abraza fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas se derraman sobre el hombro de ella, quien se encontraba totalmente sorprendida al igual que sus hermanas, su padre se levanta y dando media vuelta se queda parado frente a la puerta

...Shiko, quiero que bajes, las tres... quédense aquí...-ordena su padre mientras sale seguido por Ranma.

Todas cuatro se quedaron mirando extrañadas, Shiko se levantó y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su padre, al ingresar se encontraba Soun, Ranma y Tofu, sentados, Ranma estaba lo mas lejos posible apoyado a la pared.

... ¿sucede algo padre?...-pregunta Shiko en el momento en que se sienta frente a ellos.

...quiero que recojas tus pertenencias mas valiosas, las guardes y te retires del dojo escoltada por Ranma...-dice Soun secamente

...no entiendo¿por qué?...-Shiko había comenzado a sentir temor, miedo por lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

...te casarás en 5 días, Ranma pasará a ser tu escolta y guarda espalda...-indica Soun-...te deseo suerte hija, cuídate...-

... ¿papá?...-Shiko había comenzado a llorar y se acerca a el recostándose sobre su hombro-...no me puedes hacer esto, papá...-reclama mientras se aferra a él-... ¡papá, por favor, no me hagas esto¡papá!..-pedía inconsolablemente

...lo siento...-fue lo único que escuchó de él al momento en que la separaba de él, las lágrimas también corrían por su rostro, miró el rostro de su hija y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Shiko, sin siquiera hablar con sus hermanas se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Akane y arregló un pequeño, muy pequeño bolso en donde metió solo lo fundamental para ella, luego, con una gran capa que cubría su rostro, que aun tenía señas de haber sentido correr las lágrimas sale por las puertas de las que daban al dojo, todos los ninjas observaron como su gran maestra se iba para nunca volver, solo por un simple capricho de un príncipe, ella nunca miró a atrás, se dirigió con la mirada en alto hasta que las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, solo ahí dio vuelta y observó las puertas.

...adiós...-suspira Shiko y sube al mikoshi que la estaba esperando, comenzó a trasladarse con Ranma sentado a su lado, por medio de las pequeñas rendijas entre las cortinas pudo ver y además sentir cuando cruzaban el puente Ohashi, Ranma puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella suspiró tranquilamente, se había calmado, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ya había pasado cinco días desde la última ves que Shiko vivió en la casa Tendo, nadie hablaba, ni tomaba el tema, Nabiki ya se había resignado a que el Príncipe se había encaprichado con Shiko quien resultó se la pobre victima de todo esto, Kasumi, a pesar de que era una increíble actriz fingiendo su tristeza, en este momento no lo podía hacer ya que era la noche en que Shiko se casaba, por otra parte en todo ese tiempo Akane no le había dirigido la palabra a su padre como un castigo por parte de Shiko por haberle hecho tal cosa.

Por un lado Akane no sabía por que, pero estaba preocupada por Ranma, su papá le había avisado que lo había mandado a una misión y que regresará de ves en cuando para darle cierta información que le es necesaria, pero mientras tanto, ella se encerraba en su habitación y se recostaba a llorar sobre el futón que le había pertenecido a Shiko, la extrañaba mucho, a igual que para todos hacía mucha falta, después de todo ella fue su maestra.

...me retiro...-Akane dejo el resto de su comida sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la que es ahora su habitación, abrió el compartimiento en donde aun se encontraba el futón de Shiko, ingresó en el segundo piso y se recostó sobre este, lo mismo hizo cuando su madre falleció, se escondía en el compartimiento de la habitación de su padre y se quedaba dormida, solo Kasumi sabía en donde encontrarla, en esos tiempos Shiko estaba mas distraía entrenando que ir a velar a su fallecida madre, Akane sabía que no era por ser grosera, sino que era la única forma de olvidar y dejar el pasado en pasado, sin dejar de aprender de él.

(Secuencia Simultánea)

Shiko se encontraba con su kimono blanco, ya estaba preparada para la boda, con su cabello recogido en icho-gaeshi, con la daga en su obi, su gran capa blanca que cubría su cabello y parte de su rostro, solo dejando ver sus labios pintados en un rojo carmesí, casi no podía caminar con ese traje pesado, Ranma se encontraba a su lado, ya no vestía su armadura de samurai, ahora llevaba un hakama de color negro, un kosode de color gris, encima un kamishimo con el haori de la familia Matsudaira, su cabello ya no lo llevaba con una trenza, sino con una coleta alzada, como todo un samurai; se miraron y Ranma procedió a levantarse y a correr la puerta, luego Shiko caminó con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa hacia su destino.

Akane se encontraba recostada sobre el futón de Shiko que todavía olía a lirios y rosas, el olor de su hermana le encantaba, era el mismo que recordaba de su madre, se aferró mas al futón cuando escuchó unos pasos, alguien ingresó a la habitación y reconoció quien era, se trataba de Kasumi quien se acercó a la puerta corrediza del compartimiento, puso su mano sobre el papel de arroz, pero no abrió la puerta, Akane sintió que recostó su cabeza sobre su mano y luego se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso, mientras su mano y su cabeza siguieron apoyadas sobre el papel del arroz, Akane, por su parte solo se aferró mas a sus rodillas y cerró los ojos tratándose de convencer de que se trataba de un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría, que volvería a tener 9 años y que se había quedado dormida por que quería escarparse de las golpizas que Shiko le daba ya que decía que era muy debilucha y que no sabía defenderse, pronto Kasumi abriría esa puerta y la reprendería diciendo que debe seguir con el entrenamiento o que papá la reprenderá, pero eso no pasó, no pasará y lagrimas se derramaron sobre el futón de Shiko.

No había nadie en el gran salón, solo se encontraba Shiko sentada en su cojín, Aoshi se encontraba a su lado, con la respectiva espada samurai que corresponde llevar para la boda, Ranma se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal corrediza mientras Shiko ahora mantenía su mirada baja, Chisuka se encontraba presente, con su cabello recogido en shimada-mage, llevaba un ostentoso kimono y no evitaba dirigir la mirada a Shiko, unos ojos llenos de tristeza por la pobre que fue victima de los caprichos de su hermano quien se alzaba orgulloso a su lado, con su abanico de bambú en su mano, prefirió mirar el suelo mientras las puertas corredizas se abrían e ingresaba el anciano de la familia quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, comenzó su caminar lento.

Soun se encontraba en su habitación, rezando frente al altar de su fallecida esposa, mientras lloraba y pedía perdón por lo ocurrido a su hija, Shiko.

Shiko no pudo evitar alzar la mirada cuando sintió los pasos del anciano acercarse lentamente, le dio mas curiosidad al comprobar que no podía divisar nada por la gruesa tela blanca.

Nabiki se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el lago artificial del jardín imaginándose lo que debe de estar pasando con Shiko, miró su reflejo y con la mano de deshizo, luego suspiró y se recostó sobre las rocas.

Chisuka procedía a servir el sake en el plato blanco en que los novios deberían tomar para así ser oficialmente marido y mujer.

Akane miraba a la pared dentro del compartimiento mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Ranma estaba sentado, recostado sobre la pared de la sala, al lado de las puertas corredizas que habían quedado abiertas, mientras las velas flameaban por el viento que ingresaba, prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados, abrazado a su espada mientras Shiko iba a dar el siguiente paso.

Shiko solo escuchaba los rezos budistas que cantaba el anciano mientras miraba solo sus manos.

Kasumi se encontraba a los pies de la puerta corrediza del compartimiento sin poder hacer nada más que lamentarse.

Aoshi solo observaba como Shiko seguía con la cabeza baja mientras su abuelo rezaba sobre el platillo donde estaba servido el sake, luego fue pasado a Chisuka que lo puso justo frente a el y con una leve reverencia lo miró a los ojos, el hizo la misma reverencia y tomó el platillo para luego tomar un sorbo todo el sake, lo dejo en el suelo e hizo otra reverencia.

Shiko escuchó que se volvió a repetir lo mismo, solo esperaba que terminara para que así su sufrimiento de sacrificio se concluyera.

Ranma abrió un poco los ojos, cuando vio como la princesa dejaba el platillo frente a Shiko y hacia la reverencia, ahora miraba solo el piso, esperaba que esto terminara rápido.

Shiko hizo la reverencia y tomó el platillo, miró su reflejo sobre el sake, suspiro, lo acercó a sus labios, el sake se sentía amargo, pero aun así lo bebió de un sorbo y devolvió el platillo con una reverencia, todo había terminado, ya estaba casada.

Ranma se encontraba sentado, y presintió que todo había terminado con un suspiro exhalado que la novia dejó escapara en secreto.

Akane cerró los ojos quedándose dormida y negándose a si mismo lo que ocurría.

Kasumi se levantó y siguió con sus quehaceres como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Soun continuaba rezando a su esposa mientras seguía llorando sin perdonarse lo ocurrido.

Nabiki ingresó en su habitación y cayó vencida encima del futón quedando dormida.

Shiko se levantó y se retiró junto con Ranma a su habitación, quería quitarse el traje de novia y dormir, solo así pudo negarse todo este tiempo lo que estuvo ocurriendo, solo así... logrará sobrevivir.

(Fin de la Secuencia Simultánea)

()El icho-gaeshi es un peinado japonés que se usa en el día de la ceremonia de matrimonio al igual que el maru-mage, de ahí en adelante son usados regularmente por las mujeres casadas cuando estas usan el tradicional kimono.

()Hakama son los pantalones amplios que llevan lo hombres.

()Shimada-mage es un peinado muy popular entre las mujeres jóvenes y solteras, es un complicado peinado que lleva grandes y muy pesados adornos que sobresalían con pendientes a los dos lados de la cabeza.

Ranma se encontraba parado, a la sombra de un gran roble que era adorno del jardín de la dinastía Matsudaira, vestía con el hakama azul y el kosode blanco, tenía siempre su espada a un costado de su caderas, su cabello semi suelto, con una simple tira que lo recogía en la mitad de su largura se ondeaba en la sueva brisa que pasaba saludando el despertar de todos, ya eran casi dos meses desde que Shiko contrajo matrimonio con el heredero de la dinastía.

...Ranma, dime...-Shiko se encontraba sentada al filo del pasillo que daba al jardín, se encontraba vestida con un espléndido y gran kimono, su cabello recogido en taregami y sus labios pintados de un rojo carmesí, se encontraba arreglando un hermoso adorno florar

...si Shiko...-responde Ranma sin dejar de observar el leve movimiento de las ramas y hojas que hacían un ruido silencioso y acogedor.

...¿nunca te alejarás de mi?...-termina la joven mientras acomoda unos lirios

...no lo se...-suspira Ranma y luego se sienta junto a las grandes raíces del árbol-...aun tengo una misión que cumplir...-

...ya veo...-Shiko deja a un lado su adorno y sale al jardín

...por que la pregunta...-el samurai se regocija entre las raíces y tiende a cerrar los ojos-...que yo sepa tu estas muy bien aquí, eres la mujer del futuro Shogun...-

...no del todo...-corrige Shiko mientras se acerca al lago artificial-...soy su esposa, no su mujer, no hemos pasado ni una noche juntos, el no se ha atrevido y yo no se lo he permitido...-confiesa mientras se agacha y posa una mano levemente sobre el agua.

...¡Shiko, Shiko!...-la joven princesa, Chisuka, llega corriendo hasta donde se encuentra-...¡hermana, mi hermano te está llamando!...-le jala de la manga.

...¡ya, ya!...-sonríe Shiko-...dile a tu hermano que estaré enseguida...-

...claro...-Chisuka se retira corriendo.

...le has cogido cariño...-comenta Ranma quien levemente abre los ojos sin dirigir su mirada a Shiko

...si, es como mi pequeña hermana...-responde y luego se retira lentamente

Aoshi se encontraba sentado, solo en su habitación con la tetera y tazas de té frente él, pero sin servirse, solo miraba como el humo salía de la boca de la tetera, unos pasos se escucharon y la sombra de Shiko ingresó por la puerta, ella ingresó y se sentó frente a él, hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a servirle el té.

Él cogió la taza de té y la sorbió, luego la volvió a dejar en el piso y se quedó observando un rato a Shiko, quien tenía el rostro dirigido al suelo y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

...¿acaso te soy repugnante?...-Aoshi rompió el silencio

...solo cierro los ojos cuando quiero ver a mi familia...-responde Shiko sin abrirlos

...eres mi esposa pero no eres mi mujer...-mira su taza de té-...te exijo lo que es mío por derecho...-

...y yo le exijo que cumpla con las condiciones del trato...-termina su esposa, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la mirada agachada.

...y me puedes decir...-Aoshi mira hacia el jardín-...quien es ese samurai que siempre te acompaña, Ranma Saotome, creo que es su nombre...-

...es mi hermano mayor...-dice Shiko mostrando una gran confianza y orgullo.

...tu hermano mayor...-su esposo la mira desconfiado-...como puede ser si ni siquiera lleva el mismo apellido...-

...los Tendo somos ninjas, en cambio el es Samurai, necesitaba un nombra mas digno para llevar que Tendo, así que se quedó con Caballo Salvaje y no con Templo...-Shiko abre un poco los ojos mirando el piso.

Un silencio muy profundo se produjo, Aoshi volvió a sorber su te mientras seguía mirando detenidamente el comportamiento de su esposa, solo la miraba y cada ves que ponía la taza de té vacía ella le servía nuevamente con una delicadeza y femineidad incomparables.

...siempre que estas frente a mi...-Aoshi vuelve a romper el silencio-...nunca me miras al rostro...-

...una persona que desconozco...-Shiko deja la tetera a un lado suyo-...yo no veo a los ojos a un hombre que es un desconocido...-

...soy tu esposo...-

...y yo tu esposa...-termina Shiko-...pero aun así, yo no te elegí...-dejó una larga pausa mientras sentía los ojos de el sobre ella-...yo me iba a casar con alguien que si valía la pena...-recalca

...¿acaso no valgo la pena?...-pregunta Aoshi

...no lo se...-niega Shiko

...¿por qué?...-

...nunca me has dado tiempo...-Shiko suspira fuertemente-...para conocerte y no lo pienso hacer, si quieres obtener lo que te corresponde, dame a mi lo que me corresponde y cumple con el trato o sino tendrás que buscarte a otra persona que haga lo que tu quieres...-ella se levanta y dando media vuelta se dirige hacia la puerta.

...pequeño templo...-le llama Aoshi

...¿si?...-responde firmemente deteniéndose en seco

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, que parecieron interminables horas, que incomparablemente se convertirían en eternidad.

...no...-niega Aoshi-...nada...-mira su taza y sintió los pasos de Shiko alejándose.

()Taregamies el peinado que usaba Izayoi, la mamá de InuYasha, lo utilizaban solo las mujeres pertenecientes a familias reales, para demostrar su hermosa cabellera.

Hoy era día de compras y Akane había salido con Kasumi a conseguir lo mas fresco para guardarlo en el almacén, Nabiki no había querido ir con ellas y su padre se había ido a otra guerra vigente en Nagoya, así que no regresaría en varios meses, ella aún extrañaba a Shiko, pero no se podía negar que todas las noches seguía pensando en Ranma y a que clase de misión lo había mandado su padre.

...estos pescados están muy frescos señoritas...-decía el vendedor mientras Kasumi revisaba cuales eran los mejores.

...disculpe...-dijo Akane al momento en que chocaba con alguien.

...no hay problema...-responde Ranma

...¡Ranma!..-se sorprende Akane

...hay Ranma, eres tu, que bueno que te volvemos a ver...-saluda Kasumi

...lo mismo digo de ustedes...-sonríe Ranma

...si quieres quédate a cenar en casa...-invita Kasumi

...no hay problema si llego tarde...-responde Ranma aceptando.

...Akane, saluda...-le reprende Kasumi

...ah si, hola...-dice Akane

...veo que sigues igual que siempre...-ríe Ranma

...a que te refieres con "igual que siempre"...-Akane mira de reojo a Ranma

...sigue siendo una niña distraída...-responde el samurai mientras se le burla

...oye!...-le reclama.

...ya, no peleen!...-dice Kasumi mientras guarda las compras-...¿y como así por aquí Ranma?...-cambia de tema

...hey si...-interrumpe Akane-...además nunca te había visto así!...-se acerca y le toca el cabello, Ranma se da la vuelta repentinamente antes de que lo hiciera.

...así es como me he vestido cuando he estado en casa...-responde Ranma cogiendo las manos de Akane.

...bueno, chicos, será mejor ir a casa, tengo que preparar la cena...-avisa Kasumi

Akane miró hacia donde se dirigía su hermana y Ranma aún le sonreía mirándola divertida, ella se dio cuenta de que el tenía sus dos manos entre las suyas y las quitó mientras caminaba hasta donde su hermana se había ido.

...¿vienes o no?...-mira a Ranma

...estabién...-se resigna.

Ese día en el Dojo Tendo no se encontraba nadie, solo estaban Kasumi, Akane, Nabiki había dicho que iba a un templo y se demoraría un tiempo, por que quería traer incienso para el altar de su madre, y Ranma quien había llegado de invitado. Faltaba cuatro horas para la cena y la luna llena se encontraba asomándose en el cielo aun cuando el crepúsculo estaba en todo su esplendor, Ranma estaba admirando ese espectáculo, Akane se acercó por detrás.

...¿qué ves con tanta admiración?...-pregunta Akane sentándose a un lado de él.

...la luna, las estrellas...-responde Ranma suspirando-...se supone que deberíamos estar ahí...-comenta

...¿qué dices?...-interrumpe Akane sin entender

...no, nada, no prestes atención, son cosas de mías...-niega el samurai mientras se recuesta hacia atrás.

...tu pasado ha de ser muy oscuro...-comenta Akane

...no, no tengo nada que renegar sobre mi vida...-niega y se recuesta en el piso de madera.

...eres muy conformista...-Akane solo se lo queda viendo mientras este pone su mano sobre su rostro, se quedó así por un largo momento.

El silencio se volvió un tercero al lado de ellos, Akane estiró sus piernas y miró al suelo en donde unas hormigas aún trabajaban llevándose una cigarra muerta bajo la casa, ya los pájaros no se escuchaban solo el cantar de los grillos a lo lejos que anunciaban que pronto se acercaría la época de las lluvias.

...¿cómo se encuentra?...-Akane rompe el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

...creí que nunca me ibas a preguntar sobre ella...-Ranma quita su mano de su rostro y mira el techo, suspira y deja caer su mano a un lado-...está bien, aunque todavía tiene sus diferencias con el joven príncipe, no se lleva muy bien con él y las veces que la he visto ella siempre le busca pretexto para discutirle o hacerlo enfadar...-responde-...es una mujer difícil...-sonríe como burla

...jeje...-ríe Akane-...si, eso es normal, cuando estaba en casa y algo no le gustaba se ponía a discutir con mi papá, luego triunfante se retiraba dejando a papá muy molesto... ella siempre termina teniendo la razón...-suspira recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando su hermana vivía en la casa con ellos, la extraña mucho.

...aunque está preocupada...-Ranma se levanta quedando sentado al lado de Akane y luego le sonríe-...creo que estoy rompiendo mi palabra de contar nada...-se levanta y se dirige al patio trasero, donde se encuentra el viejo árbol.

...Shiko...-susurra Akane, se queda pensando un momento mientras mira como Ranma se dirige al árbol y se acuerda de ella cuando las dos se sentaban juntas bajo el árbol a leer poesía, entonces cae en cuenta y corre hasta donde se encuentra Ranma-...Ranma, te refieres a...-

...¿si A-chan?...-se refiere a ella

...te refieres a que Shiko a estado preocupada por que tiene sueños o presentimientos...-termina Akane

...veo que ella también te cuenta de lo que puede ver en sueño y hacer...-él dirige su mirada hacia el cielo que se estaba cubriendo de estrellas, su rostro reflejaba preocupación

...¿acaso pasa algo?...-

...no lo sé, solo dependerá de ella misma...-responde Ranma.

...Akane, me puede ayudar con la cena!...-le llama Kasumi

...¡si, ya voy hermana!...-responde esta, para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de preocupación a Ranma quien solo sigue mirando fijamente las estrellas

* * *

...Showa-Dono...-llama Yuki al ver que se acercaba al templo de Pan Gu, una joven mujer iba totalmente cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una gran manta color blanco, apenas se notaba su mentón el cual hacía saber su color de piel que era tan blanco como la nieve, se acerca montada sobre un caballo, detrás de ella iba Amano quien controlaba las riendas del animal, él era un joven de orejas puntiagudas, piel blanca, ojos celeste cielo y el cabello, largo, lacio y de color celeste pastel, un poco platinado, tenía varias colas y vestía con ropas de combate chinas de color celestes pastel, un signo en su frente que representaba a la media luna. 

...llegamos...-susurra la voz de la mujer que tenían envuelta.

...su alteza¿quieres descansar?...-pregunta Aki, un hombre de aspecto severo, tenía la presencia de un guardián imperial Chino.

...¿qué dice su excelencia?...-la mujer le pregunta a un monje que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, era apuesto, su cabello negro, tenía un larga coleta, parecía muy alegre ya que mostró una agradable sonrisa y se puso en forma de oración.

...Showa-Dono, creo que es mejor pasar la noche aquí, después de todo, tenemos la protección de Pan Gu...-responde el moje sin mirarla

...entonces, Maestro...-le llama Amano mientras se baja del caballo y con la Showa encima lo conduce hasta el templo-...será mejor que rece y purifique este lugar...-indica

...no creo que Haru deba hacer eso...-interrumpe Showa

...¿por qué lo dice?...-se acerca un niño de cortos cabellos color naranja y linda sonrisa, corrió hasta donde se encuentra ella

...por que tenemos invitados Tenki, y creo que no les gustaría que lleguemos a rendirle homenaje a uno de sus señores sin permiso...-alza la mirada dirigiendo sus ojos cafeses a donde se encontraban parados Cologne, Xian-Pou y Muuso.

Continuará...

N.A.T.: hay, que les pareció, por fin terminé y actualicé... ya me estaba demorando...

Y que les parece mi combinación de personajes, Showa-Himeko es muy importante en mi cultura ya que ella es una leyenda y un emperador quiso honrarla llamando con su nombre la nueva era, Showa significa Brillante Armonía y se supone que ella mantenía la paz con los Youkai y los Ningen, es decir Demonios y Humanos, bueno... como no tengo mucho que decirles, hasta luego...

Nos leemos...

Manden Reweus...


End file.
